Returning was always going to be hard
by Minervarulezxx
Summary: Rhia knew her return would be hard... but how hard...new chapter is up Chapter 13: Duelling lessons. please R&R. warning contains ffff references.
1. Chapter 1 : Returning To Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or any of its characters, the only character I own is Rhiannon Dumbledore

Authors note : My first Fanfic, so please be kind with me till I get my bearings a little. This will eventually be a MM/OC fic, which will most likely be FF/FF so if that ship is not to your liking then hit the back-button now. Do not say I didn't warn you...oh and please review...Please!!!!!!! (and just for interests sake lol Rhiannon is a name of welsh/welsh mythology origin and is derived from old celtic _rigantona_ meaning "great queen". In Welsh mythology Rhiannon was the goddess of fertility and the moon. This name is also borne by a princess in Welsh legends, the wife of Pwyll).

Returning was always going to be hard.

Chapter 1: Returning to Hogwarts

Rhiannon (or Rhia for short - well thats what her friends used to call her) had only just finished Hogwarts when she was sent into hiding during Voldemorts first reign of terror, her father had wanted it that way, wanted to protect her, and after spending all her life with him at the school when she was growing up, being away had been tough on her to start with. But she managed. She had to, it was the only way she could get through having to leave the only person she ever truly loved.

Now her father was dead, and Voldemort had picked up where he left off. Same campaigns same followers, same target / targets - herself and Harry Potter, though no one knew she was a second target. Only her father knew that was why she was sent into hiding, that was why she was protected at the school for so long. Because of who she was, and what she meant, she didn't understand it at the time but now she was the only person standing in the way of Voldemorts desire to be rid of Harry Potter.

She Rhiannon Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledores only child. With her father now gone she was the only one left that could protect him, that was the way her father had wanted it, she was part of the complex protection spells placed on Harry and the school, which is why now she new she had to return, return and face old demons, and past relationships. She only hoped that others could do the same.

She had written to the new Headmistress requesting an audience with her and an interest in joining the teaching staff for the coming term. She only hoped that once she found out it was Rhia that sent the letter she would look above their chequered past and accept this as being the most logical and best choice she could make. After all she was trained by some of the best wizards and witches in the Wizarding world and knew of things many others did not, including forms of ancient magic which would be helpful in winning the looming war.

So it was with mixed feelings of excitement and dread that she walked the nearly forgotten path towards Hogwarts gates, not knowing how she'd be welcomed or if she would be at all. She nearly turned back on several occasions, but this was her fathers wish so go through with it she would.

Waiting at the gates for what seemed like an eternity she decided to try and break through the wards in place this would surely get some attention, and break through them she did, she smiled it was one her father had taught her a long-time ago. Opening the gate she entered the grounds, replacing the wards once she closed the gate behind her she headed down the footpath. She walked slowly and kept on her guard after all she'd just broken through the wards someone was bound to turn up soon? weren't they? she kept walking up the path and before she realised it she was at the front entrance. As she reached for the door it opened, Hagrid was leaving the castle.

''Who 're you?'' he questioned not recognising her at first

''Its me Hagrid, its Rhia'' she said softly with a smile

He studied her face for a while before smiling ''So it is, what brings you back?, been a while n'it''

''My father wanted me to return to Hogwarts, should anything happen to him'' the smile fell from Rhia's face as she mentioned her father

''Oh, 'orrible business tha, an' to think he trusted tha' Snape'' Hagrid said now standing before her

''Snape?'' Rhia said raising her voice a little ''What's he got to do with my father?''

''Snape killed 'im dint he'' Hagrid said ''Used and unforgivable he did, anyway I gotta be headin' got thin's to do''

''Bye Hagrid'' Rhia said as she stepped into the entrance hall, so thats how her father had died, no one had really told her what had happened, she only found out he was gone, after a trip to Hogsmead one afternoon. It was everyone's topic of discussion. Before she knew it she was standing at the entrance to the headmistresses office repeating the password gifted to her and made her way up the stairs knocking on the door, she waited.


	2. Chapter 2 : Meeting Again

Chapter 2 : Meeting again

Minerva McGonagall was now the new head teacher at Hogwarts, this was a title she was finding it hard to get used to, and now she had a position to fill and wasn't sure if she could find anyone to fill it before the start of term. Although she did receive a letter a few days ago

_Dear Headmistress McGonagall_

_I would like to request an audience with you about recent events and a teaching position I know you are having difficulty filling, especially now as its so close to the new term. I would be more than willing to take the position of Defence Against the Dart Arts should you choose to offer it to me, i have the necessary experience and you'll know this once we meet, that is if you remember me. Maybe we could catch up?_

_Hope to hear from you soon_

_Always Faithful_

_R D_

She responded straight away of course, she need a DADA teacher and now she was waiting on this potential Teacher arriving at the school, due here for a chat any minute now. Even though the letter was signed RD, there was something about it, the hand writing was familiar, but still she was a bit wary. Anyhow needing a full teaching staff before the school was to reopen in September, she didn't think she had much of a choice but to meet this potential applicant.

She was of course going to continue teaching this years Transfiguration classes and Slughorn had agreed to return as Potions teacher as well as the Head of Slytherin so she just had the DADA teacher to replace, and hopefully this person would consider taking charge of her little Gryffindor's (really head teacher, head of Gryffindor and Transfiguration teacher would be too much to handle). She did think about asking Remus to take back the role, but he turned her down saying ''I don't think parents will be too thrilled with a werewolf teaching their kids. So as she waited she read through the new first year list and sipped a hot cup of coffee which was brought up to her by Dobby the house elf not that long ago ''Miss McGonagall needs to keep her energy up miss'' as he put it, he also brought her a plate of her favourite sandwiches.

Now there she was eating her sandwiches and drinking coffee as a knock came to the door, finishing quickly she took a sip of coffee ''Come in'' she called as she raised her head to watch the door. As it opened a hooded figure entered the room, Minerva's hand instantly reached for her wand, just incase, not being able to see the persons face left her feeling edgey and unsure. As the figure drew closer she lowered her hood. Minerva saw who it was ''Rhiannon?'' she said under her breath, though she was slightly older than she remembered but still just the same, she was wearing deep blue travelling robes, which suited her with her long dark hair and twinkling eyes, just like her fathers, eyes she had been lost in before, and could see it quickly happening again.

''Professor'' Rhia said reaching her hand out ''Nice to see you again''

Minerva took her hand giving it a gentle shake ''Yes nice to see you again, R D? bit cryptic wouldn't you think''

''If you knew who i was would you have agreed to meet with me?'' Rhia asked studying her face

''Maybe not'' Minerva replied, trying not to laugh ''So Defence Against the Dart Arts, you want to teach?'' she questioned doubt in her eyes, and hinted in her voice, she didn't think Rhiannon ever wanted to teach, she had always expressed a wish to become an auror while she was at school.

Rhia nodded ''Yes if your willing to have me on your teaching staff that is, you know who trained me, you know of my skill having seen it before, if you don't think I'm the right choice then say so now and I'll never darken your door again'' there was something that flashed in Rhia's eyes as she said this, it was anger, this was something she had always wanted, not that she had admitted it before and she could see it slipping, and she so desperatly wanted to fulfil her fathers wishes, there needed to be a Dumbledore at Hogwarts.

''Rhiannon thats not what i meant, if you want the position its yours'' Minerva said ''But i must warn you, we've had a different teacher in this post each year for the last 6 years''

''I'm a Dumbledore, I'm planning on sticking it a while'' she smiled ''My father wanted me to return, I'm sure you guessed I'd be here eventually''

Minerva nodded ''I thought as much, there's another position i need to fill and was hoping you'd consider that as well?''

''Oh, what would that be'' Rhia asked starting to feel a little more comfortable

''Head of Gryffindor?'' Minerva said simply waiting for a reaction.

Rhiannon sat there in silence for what seemed like an eternity to Minerva, as she considered the offer - this was a lot for her to ask Rhia was sure, and knowing that she trusted Rhia with this task meant there was something still there, she smiled ''I'd be happy to take the position, if your sure''

''Oh that is good news'' Minerva said happy that she'd accepted the position ''Now, as you may remember the new teaching year starts on the first of September when the students arrive for the welcoming feast, where the new students will be sorted into their houses etc''

''Min, i remember, now relax'' Rhia said laughing a little ''I'll have my stuff moved up to the castle along with myself tomorrow, we can go over more then, right now i have to go home and pack my books and robes'' she said standing up

''Ok pop into my office once your settled into the school and we'll go over the curriculum'' Minerva said walking her to the door and seeing her out, and as quickly as she had arrived she was gone again, but hopefully this wouldn't be like the last time. How she argued with Albustime and time again, desperate to find out where Rhia was, but she didn't succeed and was resigned to believe that she wouldn't see this beautiful woman again. Their relationship had been frowned upon to start with (after all when it started Rhia had been in her final year at Hogwarts), but they didn't care they had fallen in love. But she had disappeared during Voldemorts first campaign, she never really gotten over it, she'd had few broken relationships since but no one like Rhia and now she was back.

Minerva returned to her desk with a smile on her face, this was going to be an interesting school year indeed, her burden lightened a little now that she had a full teaching staff. And Rhiannon was back, hopefully this time it was for good.


	3. Chapter 3 : Settling In

_**Disclaimer :** as much as i want to i do not own any of the harry potter characters or concepts, these belong to JK Rowling. i however do own Rhiannon Dumbledore - she's mine all mine ha ha ha._

Chapter 3 : Settling in

It was early in the afternoon the following day when Rhia finally returned to Hogwarts with her bags in tow, and after a walk around the school grounds with Hagrid, she'd returned to her rooms to unpack.

As she did, she replayed the conversation she'd had with Hagrid earlier in her head. About how he'd heard that it was Draco Malfoy who was meant to kill her father - he was the one with the orders from "the dark lord", but Snape had made an unbreakable vow with the boys mother and it was Snape who ended up on the tower throwing the curse that ended her fathers life, much earlier that it should have. All this happened just before the end of last term.

All this had been hard to hear, for she knew that her father placed a lot of trust in Snape - trust she felt now may have been misplaced. But she didn't know the whole story - and she wanted to find out, this meant tracking down Snape and she knew it would not be an easy task.

Rhia finished unpacking, everything nearly where she wanted it, it seemed a little more homely, a lot better than it had been when she first arrived anyway. She'd always had a bit of a girly side, she'd brought her fluffy cushions and pillows with her and placed them on the over-sized arm chairs and on the couch as well. And to finish it off her favourite photos now sat on the mantle above the fireplace.

It was 5'oclock when there was a light tapping noise on her window. Curious, she opened it and looked out, as she did one of the school owls flew in and perched itself on her desk - a piece of parchment tied to its leg. Smiling she walked the short distance to her desk, she took the parchment giving the owl a treat before it flew off back out the window.

She recognised the delicate scroll immediately and smiled

_Rhiannon_

_A few of the staff members will be meeting in the staff room at eight, its just a way of introducing the new faces, catching up etc. plus they are dying to know who I managed to convince to take the Defence Against the Dark Arts post._

_So I'll come by about half seven and walk with you to the Staff room, hope this is ok_

_Minerva x_

Rhia let out a small laugh ''looks like I have no choice'' she said to herself - not that she minded really. She summoned herself something to eat from the kitchens and after she'd finished she made her way to the seemingly large washroom and ran herself a bath. She'd always loved all the different taps and what the did, but it still took her around ten minutes to find the tap that gave her lavender scented hot water. After a long relaxing bath, she used a quick drying spell and made her way into her bedroom and to the wardrobe in the corner. Looking through her robes - mostly plain work robes except one set, a set her father gave her for Christmas the year before - blue to match her eyes, or so he said. 'these will just have to do' she thought as she got changed and braided her hair.

It wasn't even seven yet, ready far too early as usual. She decided to sort through her book collection, placing on shelves, and before she knew it she had what looked like a mini library on display in her sitting room. She'd placed the books she'd wanted to use in her class room to one side, she'd take them there tomorrow, most of her books were on defences, the dark arts or research done on the dark arts, research done by many famous witches and wizards - she'd even written a chapter for the latest edition of _Advanced Dark Arts _her chapter was one on the latest duelling methods. She'd added this to the 7th year book list for her subject, she had to give this to Minerva pretty soon.

At half seven there was a knock on her door, putting the book she'd been reading on the small coffee table, she got up off the couch and padded bear foot to the door.

"Evening Minerva, to what do I owe this pleasure at such a late hour?" Rhia asked trying not to laugh at the confused expression now on Minerva's face.

"Didn't you get the note I sent you a few hours ago?" she asked

Rhia laughed "Course I did Min, I was joking, you didn't think I'd get this dressed up for anyone but you, did you?" she teased, stepping aside to let Minerva in.

Minerva smiled blushing slightly

"I'll just be a few minutes" she said closing the door "I need to go get my shoes on, won't be too long" with that she'd run off through the living room to her bedroom "Make yourself at home!" she called "oh and excuse the mess!" she added

"Its ok, I was the same when I first moved into the castle!" Minerva called back

"I find that hard to believe" Rhia replied laughing

Minerva took these few moments to take in her surroundings, shaking her head at the fluffy pink and purple pillows on the couch 'Something's never change' she thought to herself as she continued to look around, smiling at the vast library of books on her bookshelves. She walked over to the fireplace, glancing at the varied array of photos on the mantle there was three that stood out.

- one of Rhiannon and Albus Dumbledore on Rhia's graduation day, seeing the two sets of identical twinkling eyes smiling and waving back at her from the picture was almost too much for Minerva and she felt herself start to choke up so she moved on.

- another school photo, this one was taken during the Christmas holidays of her seventh year, taken with some very familiar faces - Lily and James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and Rhiannon Dumbledore, they all looked so happy, laughing and throwing snowballs at each other. She remembered Rhia came to her that afternoon, must have been shortly after this photo was taken, her school robes completely soaked through but still she insisted that she wanted to go on their afternoon stroll around the lake. Minerva smiled.

- the third one, she had to glance at twice before she realised who it was 'she kept it'. It was of Minerva and Rhia during the summer before she had to leave. Minerva smiled and place the photo back on the mantle, and quickly glanced at the other photos. She hadn't realised Rhiannon had been watching her.

"You ok Min?" Rhia asked - there it was again, there was something in Minerva's eyes every time she called her Min, she could just see it and it made her smile, Minerva was never one for showing her feeling openly if she could help it.

"Yes Rhiannon I'm fine, you kept that photo?" it was more of a statement than a question, she quickly composed herself.

"Why wouldn't I keep it Min?" Rhia started "those were some of the best days of my life, I was so happy, well until my father sent me away - I never wanted to leave. I kept the photo for memories sake"

"Rhiannon I……" Minerva stopped not trusting herself if she was to continue her sentence - for even though she would not admit it now, she was at her happiest then as well. She just looked at Rhiannon with out speaking

"What …. Do I have something on my face?, damn those quick cleansing charms" she said smiling, she was trying to lighten the mood a little, she'd started to feel uncomfortable under Minerva's intense gaze "Um… shouldn't we get going?" she asked

"Yes course" Minerva said simply, heading out of Rhiannon's chambers and into the corridor. Rhiannon followed 'maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all' she thought.

They walked most of the way to the staff room in silence. It was Rhiannon who broke the uncomfortable silence first, trying her best to lighten the mood. "Min, why don't you wear your hair down, I know having it up is more practical in classes, but why the rest of the time? You look so much prettier with it down or even in a simple braid" She was just being curious, and it was true the few times she'd seen Minerva with her hair styled differently to her trademark tight bun was while they were an item, and even then they'd always been alone.

"I do not think this is the time, do you Rhiannon. And its none of your business anyway how I chose or chose not to style my hair" Minerva snapped, a little to harshly than she'd intended, and she'd instantly regretted it now the words had been said. She only had to look at the expression on Rhiannon's face to know she'd hurt her feelings.

Rhia had stopped in her tracks the instant Minerva had raised her voice, she stood silently for a while before irrupting herself "There was no need to snap at me like that Professor! It was just a bloody question! And dare I say it, I even had the guts to pay you a compliment and you go and throw it back in my face, I just don't get you" Rhia's voice had continued to raise louder and louder, but she didn't really care. "Where do you get off talking to me like that anyway?" 'Damn her' Rhia thought she hated how Minerva could still get to her after all this time.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound so harsh," Minerva said closing the distance between them, she wrapped her arms around Rhia and brought her into a tight hug "Its clear we both still have some issues we need to work out before the start of term, we don't need two teachers at each others throats all the time now do we" she smiled down at Rhiannon as she said this "Lunch? My office tomorrow? We can sort out your booklist then as well?" Rhia nodded her approval as the broke apart "Now, I think we should get going, we do have a meeting to get to after all"

As they continued along the corridor in companionable silence, it was Rhia who broke the silence again "I'm sorry for reacting the way I did, I never did like it when I was shouted at, I hated people being angry with me, especially you" she said

"I'm not angry with you, I could never be, but your right I shouldn't have snapped" Minerva replied, and they walked the rest of the way to the staff room in silence.

__

**Authors note: **please review, i like getting construction criticism. I know it started off kinda slow but well this is my first fic so I still kinda new to all this. anything you'd like to see let me know and I'll do my best to fit it all in. thanks again for reading. I'll update as soon as i can. Minervarulez xx


	4. Chapter 4 : The Staff Room

_**Disclaimer :** as much as i want to i do not own any of the harry potter characters or concepts, these belong to JK Rowling. The only character i own to date is Rhiannon Dumbledore. Thanks for reading._

Chapter 4 : The Staff Room

"Min?" Rhiannon said softly, stopping outside the door to the staff room

"Yes, Rhia what is it?" asked Minerva in a worried tone, Rhiannon was quiet, Minerva hoped there early argument (if you could call it that) wasn't still affecting her.

"Nothings wrong" she smiled at her softly to reassure her "Its just I only want the staff to know I'm Albus's daughter, at least for now, I don't mind being called Ms Rhiannon by the students, it just seems that it will be safer that way?"

Minerva smiled "Of course my dear" she sounded a bit more relieved than she probably should of " You know I thought you'd suddenly changed your mind about staying here at Hogwarts to teach"

"I would never change my mind, I loved my time here as a student, and I made a promise to someone dear to me, and I intend on keeping it" Rhiannon smiled at her "We should be going in, there's no point putting it off any longer"

"No there isn't is there, come on" Minerva smiled as she opened the door to the staff room and nudged Rhiannon inside before her.

The rest of the staff, who had already congregated in the staff room turned and looked towards the door as it opened, "That should be Minerva and the new teacher" a small voice shouted excitedly, a voice she instantly recognised as tiny Professor Flitwicks.

"Ok everyone can I introduce our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher and the new Head of Gryffindor House Rh….." Minerva never got to finish that sentence when

"Rhiannon!" it was Madam Pomfrey, she'd recognised the young woman instantly and pushed her way to the front and hugged her tightly "God its great to see you again"

"Um.. Hi" Rhiannon said softly, smiling at her as she was let go

"This is Rhiannon Dumbledore" Minerva said finishing her earlier sentence now there was a little quiet again "She's the latest edition to our teaching staff here at Hogwarts"

"We can see that Minerva" Rolanda Hooch said "Where you been hiding girl?" she asked

Rhiannon just smiled and shrugged "My god you haven't changed much have you" Pomfrey steered her towards the middle of the room and sat her down and before she knew it the rest of the staff had crowded themselves around her and the barrage of questions started. What she'd been up to? Where had she been hiding herself? Was she married? Did she have kids? Minerva had chosen to sit away from the group towards the back of the staff room sipping from a hot cup of coffee, she just listened to what was being said with a small smile. Well that was until the questions took a turn she should have expected - knowing the curiosity of the staff, she cursed herself instantly, 'I shouldn't have left her alone' she thought to herself.

The questioning had turned to the subject of Albus Dumbledore, Rhiannon's father - Was her really dead, or had he just gone into hiding, did he contact her before that fateful night on top of the tower, and Snape how did she feel about him hate or pity? Minerva could see that Rhiannon was starting to get overwhelmed though she'd been comfortable with answering their questions until now, she was beginning to look a little uneasy with it all. 'Minerva to the rescue I suppose' Minerva thought to herself.

"Rhiannon!" Minerva called over the noise "Can I have a few minutes?"

Rhiannon didn't need to be asked twice, she quickly made her apologies and got up nearly running to the other side of the room, grabbing a drink on her way. She sat herself next to Minerva on the couch. Much to the disappointment of the rest of the staff. "My god thank you so much Min, I thought I'd never get out of there alive.

"It's ok, it sounded as though their questions were getting a bit much looked as though you needed an excuse to get away" Minerva smiled

"Thank you" she smiled sipping from her steaming mug of coffee.

"Although I do believe they have missed you, they're please to see you" Minerva said watching her

"I know that, I'm just amazed it took them that long to bring my father into the conversation" Rhiannon smiled "and by the way - Trelawney?" she questioned "oh my god did my father really hire her, I thought he was just joking when he told me that years ago" she started laughing

"He had his reasons, for that I'm sure, and he always did, I learned never to question him" Minerva replied

Rhiannon smiled at her "So what did you want to talk to me about? Since you called me over to "talk"?" Rhiannon asked

"I don't really know?" Minerva said laughing slightly "I hadn't thought that far ahead"

"Well you'll need to think of something or they might abduct me again" Rhiannon said light heartedly and they continued to talk about anything and everything.

Poppy Pomfrey, Rolanda Hooch, Filius Flitwick and Pomona Sprout were sat at the opposite side of the staff room, observing Rhiannon in her discussion with Minerva.

"I wonder if the rumours were ever true?" Pomona said

"What rumours?" Rolanda asked turning her attention to Pomona

"Oh I thought everyone knew about it" Poppy said quietly "I mean she was in her seventh year"

"What?" Rolanda asked "What are you talking about?" she turned and watched Rhiannon and Minerva again they were laughing at something and Minerva had reached her hand over and touched Rhiannon's hand lightly as they laughed.

"Minerva and Rhiannon" Filius said "Do we need to spell it out?"

"Minerva and Rhia?" Rolanda repeated "You are joking? Please tell me your joking" the three of them shook their heads and started to laugh "You mean no nonsense, don't break the rules Professor McGonagall did actually break the rules once? Well I'll be damned, she is human after all" she said joining in the laughter.

"You don't think they could be on their way to a reconciliation do you? I mean we haven't seen Minerva smile like that in years, 16 /17 to be exact" Pomona said

"You never know, just have to wait and see" Poppy smiled

"Oh this is going to be a fun year" Rolanda said and they all dissolved into fits of laughter again.

Rhiannon and Minerva continued to talk for what seemed like ages, not really talking about anything in particular, they had discussed everything from new forms of transfiguration, Quidditch teams, house rivalries that still seemed to exist and the fact that Rhiannon herself had become a registered animagus two years after she went away - a lion 'Very Gryffindor' Minerva had said when she told her that, causing them both to laugh again. It wasn't until then that they both realised they were being watched from the other side of the room.

"What?" Minerva turned and looked across at them "Haven't you seen someone laugh before" she smiled, Rhiannon was still laughing "And yes despite what you lot may think I do still have a sense of humour" Rhiannon leaned over and whispered something in Minerva's ear causing her to blush slightly.

"Anyway" Minerva said turning back to her conversation with Rhiannon with a smile on her face. Rhiannon smiled to herself lost in her own thoughts "Rhiannon? You ok?"

"Yes sorry, was daydreaming" Rhiannon smiled

A while later there was a light tap on Rhiannon's shoulder, It was Rolanda Hooch, her and the others had pulled their chairs over and joined them "Ok I wanna know"

"Know what Rolanda?" Minerva asked

"How on earth you convinced Rhiannon to come back to Hogwarts at all, let alone teach?" there was an obvious surprise in her voice.

Rhiannon smiled "Well it may surprise you to know I offered myself for the position" she looked over at Minerva as she said this "that and I did have my own personal reasons for my return here" she never broke eye contact with Minerva while she spoke and she saw the colour rise in her cheeks making her smile more (this exchange hadn't gone unnoticed by the other four sitting with them).

"Personal reasons?" Rolanda asked

"Yes personal" Rhiannon replied as she stood up "and they shall remain personal, now if you don't mind I shall excuse myself, I've had a long day. I'll no doubt see most of you at breakfast in the great hall" with that she made her way past them and walked from the staff room and along the corridors and up the various staircases to her chambers. Leaving a flushed Minerva to ponder what had been said, and to the battering of questions she would now no doubt receiving from the others.


	5. Chapter 5: Breakfast And A Trip To Diago

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or any of its characters, the only character I own is Rhiannon Dumbledore_

Chapter 5: Breakfast And A Trip To Diagon alley

After a peaceful nights sleep Rhiannon woke up feeling better than she had in years, she'd forgotten just how comfy these four poster beds could be. She smiled and got out of bed. Choosing a set of her simple plain work robes, she got washed and dressed and headed down to the great hall for breakfast.

When she entered the hall there was only a few down - well it had only just gone eight in the morning, and with the students and no lessons just yet there was really no reason to come down so early. But still there was a few down, and one end of the staff table Professor Flitwick was talking to Madam Hooch about the latest broom, Madam Pomfrey was busy fussing over Hagrid's newly burnt hand - 'blast ended skrewts' Rhiannon thought with a smile as she made her way to the other end of the table taking the empty seat next to Minerva after saying a cheery good morning to everyone.

"Someone's in a good mood this morning" Filius chirped

"And why shouldn't I be, I'm finally back home where I belong" Rhiannon smiled, she felt like a giddy school girl but she didn't mind.

"Rhia, I wondered if you had any plans for today?" Minerva asked

"Well I thought I'd take the first of my many trips into Diagon Alley for a few supplies, well that and I want to get myself some new robes, I'm getting tired with plain old black work robes" she huffed

"Ah, I wandered if you were free in the afternoon at all?, I wanted to go over your teaching schedule and there are a few people I want to introduce you to" Minerva said

"Oh ok, I shouldn't be that long really, I should be back by early afternoon" Rhiannon smiled

"Right shall we say around one then? That should hopefully give you plenty time?" Minerva said

"Sure that sounds fine" Rhiannon sighed, she'd inwardly hoped that Minerva would offer to come with her, now she just realised it was a silly idea - wishful thinking on her part. Rhiannon buttered her toast and poured herself a cup of tea from the pot, just as Pomona Sprout sat next to her.

"Morning Pomona, how's the garden?" Rhiannon smiled, striking up conversation - anything really to take her mind off Minerva.

"You mean my green house, coming along nicely, everything should be ready for next week" she smiled piling things on her plate

Rhiannon smiled trying her best not to laugh. They continued making small conversation throughout breakfast and the next hour past quickly. Everyone had left the great hall except Rhiannon and Minerva. Rhiannon was the first to move "So I'll see you after one then?" she asked as she stood

"Yes, you know the password to my office" Minerva said

"Yes Hagrid gave it to me the other day when I came" Rhiannon smiled, she gave Minerva a quick peck on the cheek and pulled away quickly smiling at the silly smile that crept onto Minerva's face "See you later" she said before making her way out of the great hall.

"Yeh later" came Minerva's reply more to herself really as she left through the back door and made her way to her office.

Rhiannon had made it into the entrance hall when she'd heard hurried footsteps behind her "Rhiannon!" Rolanda called "I heard you were going into town, do you mind if I join you?, I have a few things to get, and it wouldn't be safe to go alone, not these days anyway"

"Sure, could do with the company and a good old natter" Rhiannon smiled and the pair of them headed out of the entrance hall towards the nearest apparition point.

Rhiannon and Rolanda spent most of the morning wandering around Diagon Alley picking up a few bits and pieces for the coming school year, the place seemed unusually busy but there was no students about that they could see. This seemed odd to both of them but they let it pass as they did their shopping. Rolanda spent ages in _Quality Quidditch Supplies_ much to Rhiannon's dismayShe hadn't known this woman long but she could tell she spent far too much time on her broom and talking about her favourite sport, but she didn't let this bother her. Amongst the teaching staff she was the closest to her own age, and since she didn't teach Rhiannon when she was at school they'd become friends quickly.

"I can't believe you spent half an hour in that store" Rhiannon said.

"Hey don't knock it, I had to get some stuff to polish the school brooms and some new repair kits, I am the flying teacher you know" Rolanda said "Oh and I got a new set of Quidditch balls for the school, they will be sent up to the school ahead."

"Ah, its fine really I wasn't getting at you, I just found it amusing" Rhiannon smiled "Did you want to get a coffee before I head to _Madam Malkins_?''

"Sure I'm gasping" was the reply she'd gotten.

The two laughed and headed for the nearest café, getting each of them a drink Rhiannon scanned the room trying to find where Rolanda had sat down - she was by the window. Rhiannon walked over and placed their drinks on the table. She sat staring out of the window, watching the people pass, lost in her own thoughts.

"Sickle for them?" Rolanda said

"What?…. Oh I'm sorry" came Rhiannon's reply slightly embarrassed at being caught out.

"What ….or rather who were you thinking of?" she asked

"Sorry I didn't mean to space out like that" Rhiannon was trying to avoid the question

"Yeh so who is it then?"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Well if you don't want to tell me, I'll find out for myself, I'll make it my own private mission to find out. It will give me something to do other than repair broomsticks before term starts" Rolanda teased

"I…..Your….." Rhiannon couldn't think of anything she could say to defend herself

"Ah ha see there is someone, now spill" Rolanda said

"Rolanda stop being silly, there isn't anyone, I was just ……just thinking about dad that's all, he's going to miss all this - new students, winning the war again" Rhiannon lied - if she'd been honest, she'd really been thinking about Minerva, and the way she looked when she left her standing in the great hall a bemused expression on her face, Rhiannon smiled a little.

"Oh right I'm sorry… I didn't mean to pry" Rolanda said " It must be difficult"

"It is, I miss him, but I manage" Rhiannon replied "I have too" they both finished off their drinks leaving a small tip on the table they headed outside.

"Right _Madam Malkins_" Rolanda said breaking the uneasy silence that had settled between them as they walked through Diagon alley "Do you have an idea of what your looking for?"

"Well I want to get myself a new set of dress robes, the ones I have are a bit dated and behind the latest fashion" Rhiannon smiled

"What you mean the show as much as possible, without loosing your modesty" Rolanda laughed

"Well I don't think I'm going to go that far with it but I want a new set. And I want some new everyday robes something that's comfortable and not too plain, you know something I can wear when I'm teaching, I'm fed up of my plain black ones, and after trying for years not to draw attention to myself I feel like a complete change"

"Right I'm sure we'll find you something" Rolanda smiled "So its multi-coloured teaching robes then" they both laughed and headed to the store.

An hour later the two of them had finally left the shop and started to make their way back to the apparition point. Rhiannon had treated herself to a set of tight fitting deep scarlet dress robes, she'd fell in love with them instantly and Madam Malkin said they fitted her well without having to be taken in which was rare. She'd also gotten herself several sets of teaching robes in various colours, "now no one could say I'm dull again" she laughed when they were in the shop.

Before they knew it they were standing outside the gates to Hogwarts grounds, there discussion had now turned to music and fashion, subjects neither of them they found were too up to speed on. "Well I best go put these away" Rhiannon said "Thanks for the company"

"Not a problem, it was fun, we should do it again sometime" Rolanda replied they said goodbye in the entrance hall and Rhiannon made her way to her chambers. Rhiannon looked at the time piece on the mantle it was only twelve, 'Made good time' she thought to herself. She had enough time to put things away, get changed and maybe sort out her class room a little before she needed to go meet Minerva for lunch.

She hadn't needed to go that far to get to her new class room, it was literally just over the corridor from her chambers - taking the books she'd picked out the night before, she put them on the bookshelves in her office and in her class room and adding a few personal touches to her office with photos and paintings on the wall. Putting her quills, ink and parchment on her desk in the class room she glanced at the time 'Damn' she thought 'One already' she hoped Minerva didn't mind if she was even a few minutes late. She rushed out of her class room and through the school towards the headmistresses office.


	6. Chapter 6 : The Order

_Disclaimer : i don't own any of the harry potter characters, nor do i claim to, the only character i own thus far is Rhiannon. _

Chapter 6 : The Order

'Damn' she thought five past 'bugger I'm late' she'd never been late for anything before she thought to herself as she knocked on the door to Minerva's office and waited for admittance.

Minerva put her quill down and went to get the door - she'd been writing to the minister of magic about new increased security measures for the new school year.

"Your late, your never late" Minerva smiled

"I know, I'm sorry I really am, I didn't mean to be late. I was sorting out my class room and I lost track of time" Rhiannon said quickly without taking a breath.

"Rhia please, just calm down, its only five minutes not the end of the world" Minerva smiled at her as she guided her to the squashy arm chairs by the window. "I asked the house elves to prepare us a small buffet lunch"

"That sounds good" Rhiannon said "Oh before I forget" she said reaching into her robes pocket "I prepared a small book list for the students, it just needs your approval and added to the respective years Hogwarts letters".

"Oh good" Minerva said taking the offered piece of parchment, as she did their hands touched briefly and Rhiannon pulled her hand away quickly as if burned and turned her head.

"I'll have a look at it then pass it onto Filius as it's the Deputy Head's duty to send out the Hogwarts letters" she said looking at Rhiannon "Are you alright Rhia?" she asked concerned about her friends behaviour.

"Yes I'm fine Minerva, sorry" Rhiannon said turning back to look at her smiling again.

"How'd you go in Diagon Alley? Get what you were looking for?" Minerva asked

"Course, and I had company, so it wasn't as dull a trip as I thought" Rhiannon smiled, reading the slight jealous expression on Minerva's face.

"Oh?, who kept you company?" she asked

"Well Rolanda had a few things to get , so she came down with me, went for a drink and a chat, helped me pick out new dress robes and everyday robes too " Rhiannon replied "What your not jealous are you?"

"No why should I be, what's gone between us is past, why should I be jealous now?" Minerva said

Rhiannon just watched her "Never mind" she said just as Dobby appeared with a tray full of food.

"Miss Mcgonagall Miss, here's your lunch, what would misses like to drink?" he asked after he'd placed the tray on the table, he was bowing so low that his nose was nearly touching the floor.

"Just a pumpkin juice for me" Rhiannon smiled

"That's fine for me as well" Minerva said, before she had even finished her sentence Dobby had clicked his fingers and vanished, and reappeared as quickly as he'd left.

Rhiannon laughed when he left again "I do wish he wouldn't do that as much, I got such a fright"

Minerva couldn't help the smirk that came across her face "it takes a bit of getting used too again doesn't it, just popping in and out like that, oh that reminds me unless you want your lunch interrupted I would get a move on, we are expecting visitors"

"Oh WE are, are WE" Rhiannon said with a raised eyebrow

"Well if your going to be like that Rhia you can go after lunch if you wish" Minerva said

"Min, don't be like that I'm staying" Rhiannon said "Who's coming, what's all this about?"

"I thought you'd like to re-join the order?, the rest of them will be arriving at the school shortly, well some of them will anyway. And I know how much of an asset your skills were during the last war against 'You know Who'" Minerva looked at her questioningly .

"Course" Rhiannon said with a smile "So who's coming along then?" she asked as they made their way through lunch

"Molly, Arthur, Alastor, Nymphadora, Bill, Fred, George and I think three of out 7th years will be here as well along with one of your old friends." Minerva smiled

"Who?" she asked

"You'll find out soon enough"

It was a few minutes before anything else was said "Min, why did your expression change, I mean why did you start acting differently when you found out I had company in Diagon Alley?" Rhiannon asked

"I don't know what you're talking about" Minerva said

"Well you did, your whole demeanour changed, I don't know what it was you were thinking went on but your completely wrong, you should know that I'm not that sort of person and the thought that you'd even entertain those thoughts about me like that well……….I don't know Minerva, why?" Rhiannon had remained calm throughout her speech .

"I just don't know…….I guess……god how do I say this" Minerva said Rhiannon had moved a little closer "I guess I've never completely gotten over you, so yes I did get a bit jealous especially after your display last night in the staff room and this morning after breakfast" she'd turned away from her

"Oh Min, I didn't know you still felt that way" Rhiannon said quietly taking Minerva's hand "I've never gotten over you either you know, sure there has been a few relationships but nothing serious, I just couldn't. I begged my father for years to let me come back to the school but well I guess you know how that turned out."

There was a knock at the door and Minerva quickly stood up, "That's them" she said

"Min can we talk more later, we need to talk about this" Rhiannon said standing as well, Minerva reached up and cupped her face with her hand.

"Of course we can dear, when the others have left maybe. Or another day" she then went and answered the door. Twelve people filled into the room each greeting Minerva as they entered the room, none of them had noticed Rhiannon by the window, so she sat back down and remained quiet waiting for introductions. Minerva had conjured enough chairs for everyone when they had arrived.

"So how you handling things Minerva, being the headmistress and all" Arthur smiled shaking her hand as he sat down

"I'm managing just fine, my workload isn't too much to handle just yet, the students haven't arrived yet" Minerva smiled at him

"Hey professor that's a bit unfair isn't it we ain't all that bad you know" Ron said in a defensive tone

"Ronald don't be so disrespectful" it was Molly who jumped to Minerva's defence .

Minerva smiled "Its ok Molly, he's fine, and yes Ron you're not all that bad" Ron went a deep shade of red

"See Ron you're not that bad" Harry teased

"Leave off Harry" Ron said thumping his arm.

There was idle chatter for a good ten minutes, but Rhiannon sat patiently towards the back next to the window.

"Professor?" Hermione asked "Who is going to be teaching us Defence Against the Dark Arts this year, you must have been able to find someone, I mean if the school is to reopen, which I assume it is, if it wasn't Mr and Mrs Weasley would have said something"

"Calm down Hermione" Tonks giggled "One question at a time should be enough"

"Sorry" Hermione blushed "It's just that we haven't seen the professor for weeks I just wanted to know"

"Yes Minerva please do tell us who you managed to convince to take the job on" Remus asked

"Maybe she don't want to tell us anything lad" 'mad eye' said "After all she doesn't have to answer to us"

"Now now gentlemen that's quite enough don't you think? And yes, to answer young Hermione's question the school is being reopened and yes there is a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, she will also be the new head of Gryffindor house" Minerva replied with a smile

"Oh so a new female teacher then" Mad eye said "Should have known"

"What's that meant to mean Alastor?" Minerva asked

"Nothing Minerva" he said avoiding her fierce gaze

"So Minerva who is it come on, you know we all want to know" Molly said

Minerva smiled and looked across at Rhiannon she smiled back, she'd been trying not to laugh at the exchange of words happening before her, knowing that if they had bothered to scan the room when they first entered they would have known right away who the new teacher is.

"Well if any of you had been paying the slightest bit of attention when you first arrived, the teacher in question is over by the window, she will also joining the order, I hope that's ok with everyone?" Minerva smiled

"Yeh fine" they all said in unison as the all turned around. Rhiannon stood up.

"Ok most of you don't need any introductions, but for the rest of you, I'd like you to meet Rhiannon" Minerva said. Rhiannon walked across the room where the rest of the adults were all standing and making their way towards her

"Rhia, my my girl" Molly said wrapping her arms around "How have you been?" Arthur shook her hand when she and Molly hand broke apart.

"Fine thanks Molly, Arthur" she said, she was lost in a barrage or greetings and hugs along with another quick fire question round.

"Rhia, my old friend" Remus smiled "How have you been?"

"I'm fine, and enough of the old Remus, I'm the same age as you if you remember so if I'm old then so are you" Rhiannon smiled "Don't I get a hug you old wolf" and before she knew it Remus was hugging her

"Welcome back Rhia, we've missed you, all of us have" he said

There was several confused faces still sitting next to Minerva's desk. Rhiannon smiled "I think you better introduce me properly Min, might be best, since we are all members of the same order, and as long as they keep the information to themselves."

"Are you sure dear, you said last night…" Minerva started

"I know what I said but I trust these three will be able to keep a secret" Rhiannon looked at the three youngest faces sitting at the desk who all nodded.

"Very well" she said turning towards the confused faces "this is Rhiannon, Rhiannon Dumbledore"

"Oh please do shut your mouths, Min you didn't tell me I'd be teaching goldfish this year" Rhiannon said sitting in one of the empty seats "Really, is that fact that Albus had a daughter that bizarre"

"Sorry, professor Welcome to the school" Hermione said smiling "And no its not bizarre you need to excuse those too"

"And you are?" Rhiannon questioned

Hermione went very red in the face "Um Hermione Granger miss"

"Nice to meet you, something tells me you're the brains out of the three, I knew someone very like you when I was at school here" she turned and looked at the others "Anymore introductions?" she asked

"Oh these are my boys, this is Bill, George and Fred and this here is Ron" Molly smiled as they all stood up and shook her hand, well all except Ron that was who was still staring at her open mouthed

"Do you think he's trying to catch flies Min, I must have something on my face again" Rhiannon said. Tonks and Hermione giggled. "My my Molly you have been busy" she smiled she looked at Harry "Hi Harry, you don't need an introduction, I knew your mother and father well, we were in the same year"

"I've seen you somewhere before" Harry said "Dumbledore showed me an old photo of the order, you were in it, standing next to Professor McGonagall, but there was some where else" he said trying to think "That's it, you were with my mum, it was you in Snape's pensive you and my mum helped him when my father and Sirius were making a fool out of him, that was you wasn't it?"

"Yes it was, and they were just being silly adolescent boys, now I do not wish to discuss that man anymore if you wouldn't mind" Rhiannon said harshly

"Think you've made a wonderful choice here Minerva, Rhiannon always was good in the dark arts" Remus said

"That's because unlike some I studied" Rhiannon smiled "Well I know you did, but the other three didn't, I'm surprised they passed." the two of them laughed "But I've also had been helping my father out for the last couple of years, he'd been searching for something"

"You, you'd been helping Professor Dumbledore, doing what? It was something to do with Voldemort wasn't it" Harry asked

"Ah we have another who doesn't fear him, I like you already" Rhiannon said

"Fear of the name only increases fear of the thing itself" Hermione said

"Very good Miss Granger, but you don't need to quote from a text book to me, I'm well aware of that fact. But thank you anyway."

"Ok now that we have the introductions behind us, I was hoping we could have a quick meeting" Minerva said trying to bring everyone to order there was a chorus of apologies, and Rhiannon just sat there picking at her nails.

"Arthur, how are things at the ministry just now?" She asked

"Pretty much the same, they have most of the Aurors out searching for the remaining death eaters, and as for the rest of them they are still trying to pretend like nothings happening" he said

"How is the recruiting going?" Minerva asked the twins, they were well known for their joke shop now, and with that many proprietors at there establishment everyday, they were using this as an opportunity to secretly try and recruit new members into the order.

"Going well professor, we've had a few interested parties, most former students though, and a few young aurors have approached us asking as well" George said

"Yeh and Oliver Wood, he was eager to join, well out of season that is" Fred added "Oh and our brother Charlie wrote to mum the other day, don't think he's been having much luck in Romania"

"Hmmm, well good work you two , keep it up, Bill what about you?" she asked

"The goblins won't have any talk about Voldemort or the coming war, they want nothing to do with it, but I'm trying" he said

"Nymphadora, how's the search going?" Tonks winced at the use of her real name

"Please Professor, don't call me that I prefer Tonks. And the search isn't going well. They're either very good at hiding or no one is willing to come forward with information, but both can be true, I mean they have people running scared" Tonks said

"And the search for Professor Snape Alastor?"

"Nothing yet, but we're still looking ain't we Remus" He replied

"OK" Minerva replied

The meeting went on like that for what seemed like hours, as they all brought Rhiannon up to speed on what had been done and what was being done in the efforts against Voldemort.

"So what does the order want me to do then? Seems like all areas are pretty covered" she asked

"The research you were doing for your father, you could continue, looking into new spells and charms that we could use to protect ourselves with" Minerva suggested

"I suppose I could do that in me free time, its not like you've given me anything better to do yet" she said with a sly smile. Minerva blushed but there was a smile there.

"Well then that is settled then" Minerva said standing, and everyone else followed swiftly. "I'll see you three next week, oh and the school letters should be with you in a few days" she said

They all bundled out of the office slowly as they said their goodbyes "I'll see you later Rhiannon" Minerva said and Rhiannon nodded as she walked down the stairs with the others.

"Later then" Remus smirked "Something we should be made aware of?, that old spark still there is it"

"Shut up you, I wouldn't want to hurt you in front of all these nice people Remus" Rhiannon said "anyway its none of your business"

"Ah so there is, good luck to you" he smiled

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing" Remus laughed "Just wishing an old friend luck in her quest to rekindle an old flame"

"Oh do shut up" she said swatting his arms. He mocked pain slightly which only caused her to hit him again harder.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were walking only a few paces behind them, but they couldn't hear what was being said. "What do you suppose that was all about?" Ron asked

"I don't know why don't you ask" Harry smiled

"Oh Yeh really could you just imagine that, I'd be hexed through to next year" the three of them laughed and they continued walking, Hermione was lost in her own thoughts for a while before.

"You don't suppose Ms Rhiannon and Professor McGonagall have a past do you? I mean didn't anyone else see or feel the tension when they talked to each other before?" she said

"What do you mean by past Hermione?" Harry asked

"I don't know there was just something, I don't know. Never mind I probably just imagined it" she said lowering her head slightly.

"Do you think she'll be an alright professor though?" Ron asked

"I don't think McGonagall would have hired her if she wasn't would you" Harry said

"True" Ron said shuffling his feet

"Oh do come along you three, we haven't got all day" Molly called and the three of them ran past Remus and Rhiannon to catch up with Ron's parents.

Remus laughed "I'll see you at the next meeting, maybe you'll have something interesting to tell me……Oww what was that for?" he asked

"That was for being a prat Remus, a nosey prat" Rhiannon said

"I was just saying, hey maybe you should try and mend old bridges, you two were good together while it lasted" he said with a smile

Rhiannon blushed "Maybe, I'll just have to wait and see"

_Authors note: i did however borrow a line or two from the chamber of secrets while writing for hermione's character, i only hope jk will forgive me. thanks for taking the time to read. and please do review if you get the chance_


	7. Chapter 7 : Starting Anew

_Disclaimer : i do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters nor do i claim too. The only character i own thus far is Rhiannon Dumbledore. This story contains refernce to FF/FF relationship so if that ain't your thing then you know not to read ...you have been warned. thanks for reading. Minervarulez. _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 7 : Reconciliation's and Starting Anew

The next three days past in quick succession. Rhiannon felt as though Minerva had been deliberately avoiding her. She hadn't been down to the great hall for meals with the rest of the staff, in fact hardly anyone had seen her since the meeting in the staff room or breakfast the following day. Rhiannon had tried and failed to seek her out at all - she was no where to be found, it was as if she'd left the castle altogether. Even asking the other staff members none of them could give her any information either. 'So much for our little talk' Rhiannon though as she sat in her office one evening. As promised she was looking through her books, looking for anything that might have been of some use to the order, but so far she hadn't been able to come up with anything - well nothing she didn't think they had already known. Packing her books away she headed back to her rooms, luckily she had just remembered she had brought some of her notes her and her father had been working on a few summers ago. She decided to go through them again - maybe they'd be of some help, 'there was no harm in looking over them' she thought.

Once she'd gathered up everything she needed she made her way to the library, she knew it would be quiet there and she had the added advantage to all the school resources and books if her intelligence failed her - not likely she smiled. Much to her surprise, she realised once she entered the library she wasn't alone in the library this evening. She could hear someone shuffling about the aisles and once she'd moved further into the room she could see that someone had been working at one of the other tables - it was either that or someone had been incredibly lazy earlier today or she was nuts and she'd been hearing things. Rhiannon decided to keep the notes with her as she went in search of a few books to start her off - after all she didn't even know who the other occupant of the library had been or if indeed they were still there who it was. She quickly found the section she was looking for and started to pull out books until she found the ones she was looking for. Taking them down from the shelves she started to make her was back towards the seating area.

As she walked down the aisle she wasn't paying full attention to where she was going as she had one of the volumes open and was scanning the first few pages as she walked. The next think she knew before she could stop herself, she had walked straight into a warm body, the other occupant of the room, and everything she'd been carrying - the heavy volumes and texts, muggle pens and notebooks along with her rolled up pieces of parchment went scattering all over the floor "Damn" Rhiannon seethed.

"God I'm really very sorry" she said "God I'm so clumsy, please for……" as she looked up she found herself looking straight into a pair of very familiar (and very beautiful she thought before mentally slapping herself) blue eyes that belongs to none other tha Minerva McGonagall "…..forgive me" she stuttered. She quickly lowered herself to the floor and desperately started to gather up her scattered belongings.

"Here let me help you" Minerva said quietly as she bent down to the ground to help the younger witch "What are you doing up here in the library at such a late hour anyway?" she asked passing across some of the books and notebooks back to Rhiannon.

"I could ask you that same question Professor, anyone would have thought you'd been avoiding talking to anyone. Is this where you've been hiding out then?" Rhiannon asked coldly, inwardly hating herself for using the title of Professor. She hadn't even waited for a reply as she pushed past her and headed towards one of the vacant tables and sat down. Minerva went back to the table she had been working at and started to tidy up her things, Rhiannon sat there half watching her and half trying to concentrate on the book now open in front of her 'That's it professor, runaway and hide all over again' she thought to herself turning her full attention down to the pages in front of her and picking up pen.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Minerva asked, Rhiannon dropped her pen and looked up at her a look of shock and confusion spreading across her face.

"Um……..Yeh course" she replied finally finding her voice "I thought you were going to leave now I was here"

"Now Rhia why would I do that?"

"Well you've been avoiding me for the last three days" Rhiannon replied "What am I meant to think?"

"I haven't been avoiding you" Minerva said which was sort of the truth, she did have meetings at the ministry but she wasn't there all the time "I've just……..I've just been busy that's all, I do still have a school to run, it won't run itself"

"You've been avoiding me, avoiding talking about us, just admit it Minerva now that I'm back old feelings are beginning to resurface and your just scared, admit it" not once did Rhiannon raise her voice but every word she said cut into Minerva like a knife, they weren't meant to be cruel Minerva thought but each word she said was true, but she loathed to admit it. Minerva still stood across from her a look of defiance on her face as she placed down her things on the table "I'm not scared, I don't have anything to be scared of"

"Then prove it" Rhiannon shouted out of anger and frustration "God Minerva, you can be so infuriating sometimes"

"So can you Rhiannon, did you forget that?" came the reply "And what exactly did you want me to prove, I didn't think I needed to prove anything to you"

Rhiannon sat there "You know what Minerva, I don't even know anymore. I thought you wanted to 'talk' before the new school term starts, before the students arrived. But you know what I've tried several times over the last few days and guess what, you've been nowhere to be found"

"Rhia" Minerva said softly "I have had a few things to do at the ministry, a few meetings, I'm sorry for not mentioning it and arranging time for us to talk"

"You were the one who suggested we talked"

"I know" Minerva said moving round to the other side of the table and kneeling down in front of her "I'm sorry"

"Its fine, I guess I just over reacted, I guess maybe… I just got worried when I couldn't get a hold of you. When you didn't request the meeting you mentioned and the order gathering. Stupid I know" Rhiannon started gibbering before turning her head away.

"Rhia please stop rambling before you do yourself some sort of injury" Minerva said touching the side of her face, to turn her back to face her. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you worry"

"Sorry I have no right to worry, its not like…….we're…..um….never mind…… just forget it sorry" she said pulling away.

"Forget what, Rhiannon look at me" Minerva said "I know this isn't the best or the most private place to talk but we have to sort this out, we've been putting it off longer than I intended. So talk"

"Its nothing Min, just a stupid idea"

"What's a stupid idea, us, it wasn't the first time, and I think we could make it work again"

Rhiannon looked back at her, their faces now only a few inches apart, "Minerva…"

"Rhia I can still read you like a book, it may have been a few years but you still feel the same, and I do as well" she smiled brushing a loose strand of hair behind Rhiannon's ear. Closing the distance between them she pressed her lips lightly against Rhiannon's in a brief kiss "How about we start again?" she smiled pulling away a little.

"I'd like that" Rhiannon smiled kissing her again, this time there was a little more passion behind it as there lips moved together.

Minerva pulled away slightly breathless and wrapped her arms around Rhiannon in a tight hug "We still need to be careful Rhia after all we're both teachers at a school"

"I know, private life private" she smiled. Minerva sat herself down on the chair next to Rhiannon.

"I take it I can still join you right" she asked

"Don't ask silly questions Min" Rhiannon laughed moving her chair closer to Minerva

They had been sitting in silence for a few hours, each working on different projects, occasionally stealing glances at each other and light touches. Several times Rhiannon was caught staring at Minerva and vice versa, though neither of them really cared, they were just happy to have sorted everything out and to have each other back. It was Rhiannon who finally broke the silence between them "What were you working on?"

"My new teaching plans and schedules for this year" Minerva smiled

"Oh I should maybe do that at some point soon" Rhiannon chuckled "I've been doing research for the order" she said quietly

"That can wait Rhia, your teaching plans can't" Minerva said, quickly returning to strict professor mode

"Min, I'll do that tomorrow, right now I'm going over some of my fathers old research" she said taking Minerva's hand in her own "And I'm spending time with someone very dear to me, please don't spoil it" she caught Minerva's mouth in a slow but lingering kiss. Minerva moaned slightly as Rhiannon pulled away a few minutes later. Rhiannon smiled at the look on Minerva's face "Oh Min you look disappointed" she smirked

"You shouldn't do that to me you know" she said

"Do what I don't know what your talking about" she was laughing a little now "I might return to my rooms actually, it's getting late" Rhiannon looked at the time piece in the corner.

"Rhia" Minerva said softly "You should really do your teaching plans soon, promise me you'll have it done by the time the students arrive?"

"Min relax, that's on my to do list for tomorrow, it will be done I promise" Rhiannon started to pick up her papers "Now can we please Have Minerva back and not the strict Professor McGonagall" she smiled

"Now I don't know if I can do that, see she is one and the same, but I promise to try and leave the professor behind when I'm with you"

"Much better, cos you were beginning to lecture me a bit, not that I minded" Rhiannon smiled "it was one of the reasons I fell for you to start with" she said as she picked up her books "You staying in the library?"

"No I might call it a night too" Minerva said beginning to tidy up "If you like, well if you get stuck at all, I'll help you with your teaching plans?"

Rhiannon was already heading towards the bookshelves to put her books away "Sure, you don't have to make excuses to spend time with me though I'm not your student anymore" she teased

Minerva caught up with her "So that's a yes then?"

"Course it is" Rhiannon laughed placing her books on the shelves "You don't need to find reasons to be alone with me, we are both consenting adults" with that she kissed her, catching Minerva slightly by surprise before she walked back off down the aisle. Minerva joined her a few minutes later after putting her own books away, Rhiannon was waiting for her and they left the library together.

They walked along the corridors in silence for a while before Minerva started up conversation " What was it you and your father were working on, might I ask"

Rhiannon smiled "course you can ask, your now head of the order" she whispered "its your prerogative"

"Rhia I don't mean to pry, I'm just curious"

"We were working on an improved shielding charm, and protection spells, charms and wards for the castle, and ways to keep Harry safe on his coming challenge - I think I've nearly completed the initial research. Min you do know he'll have to leave soon, leave to go do a task he and my father were working on throughout last year" Rhiannon said linking her arm though Minerva's as the walked

"Yes I know, but Albus didn't tell anyone what it was, well anyone but you and Harry that is"

"I was helping my father from the outside, helping form the shadows so to speak. How do you think he got as much information as he did" Rhiannon voice was lowered as she talked, even though she knew they were alone, you never knew who was truly listening.

"I'm just worried about the boy's safety" Minerva said sombrely

"I know, but he'll be fine, I'll look out for him, like I've always done." Rhiannon said "I made a promise to Lily I'm not about to break it."

"Promise….." Minerva stopped and turned to look at her "Your….. We asked who but she'd never say"

"I'm what Minerva?"

"Harry's Godmother?" she asked

Rhiannon smiled and nodded, and they continued walk along the corridor "Don't you dare mention it to anyone Min please, do that and I can only guess the fallout that could happen"

"Why didn't you sat anything to me?" Minerva asked

"I was sworn to secrecy, by Lily and by my father" they had finally reached Rhiannon's rooms "Would you have broken that level of trust.

She shook her head "Probably not" she replied

"Did you want a coffee?" Rhiannon asked

Minerva shook her head again "I best not love its getting late" she kissed her lightly "I'll see you at breakfast, I'll come by for you at 7?"

Rhiannon nodded and kissed her goodnight before heading inside. Minerva continued to walk the rest of the way to her rooms in quiet reflection of the things that had been said and what had happened between them this evening and couldn't help the smile that came across her face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Authors note : once i have the whole stor finished, i'll take time to edit and upload it again, as i have been reading back i've found a few thing i wanted to change slightly - nothing major so please don't worry. Again thank you for reading and please do if you have a spare minute review._

_i will update as soon as i can. right off to write the next chapter and remember if you have a suggestions, or anything you would lilke to see happen please let me know and i'll do my best to accommodate you._


	8. Chapter 8: September 1st

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or any of its characters, the only character I own is Rhiannon Dumbledore - i have her copy writed lol :-) ha ha. anyway._

_Authors note: thanks for reading and reviewing thus far, hope you have been enjoying it. thanks for reading. and please review when you have a free minute or two. will update soon as i can._

_Minervarulez x_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8: September 1st

The next few days went by in a bit of a daze for Rhiannon. She couldn't remember being this happy – well that was a lie, she could, it was during her last year at Hogwarts as a student and the year that followed. Rhiannon and Minerva had picked up practically where they'd left off; the only difference was – at the moment – they hadn't gone any further than a few passionate embraces. Minerva hadn't let it – something that was kinda getting on Rhiannon's nerves. She hoped she could change this sometime soon. Minerva – she thought – maybe she was kinda forgetting that Rhiannon was no longer a student here, she was now a colleague, mind you not that being a student had stopped them the first time. Rhiannon smiled at the memories.

Sitting there in her office Rhiannon was trying to make a start (however small) on her teaching plans. She'd kept on promising Minerva that she'd do them that they'd be done before September 1st, then she'd promise that she'd made a start and that they were nearly finished. But in reality she had never really started on it yet to begin with. Every time she tried to make a start she'd get distracted, her mind would begin to wander or Minerva herself would show up and invite her up to her office for a cup of coffee and a chat. They had spent the majority of their time in each others company since that night in the library (something that hadn't gone unnoticed by the rest of the staff and had led to idle gossip amongst Poppy, Pomona and Rolanda.) They would spend their time talking about what had happened over the last seventeen years, filling in the gaps for each other. Minerva hadn't really had much to tell her, she'd spend most of her time teaching here at Hogwarts so other than a few family weddings, births and funerals she didn't really have much more to tell her and other than helping in the efforts against Voldemort and in the war – a war that everyone had still been trying to deny was even happening. But she had shared a few stories about some of Hogwarts most memorable students to date, since she and her infamous friends had left these hallowed walls years ago. Some of the stories had made Rhiannon giggle and others she just found simply hard to believe. Rhiannon on the other hand had spent the last seventeen years in hiding, moving around a lot and staying in muggle towns and cities. She had been helping her father out by researching protection spells, shielding charms and stronger wards. She'd also found the time to learn about animagi and had even become one herself, an accomplishment she had become incredibly proud of. Even though she hadn't been able to register, she had decided not to register until the war was well and truly over – she was still meant to be keeping a low profile and the fact she was a Dumbledore secret, to register herself now would be signing her own life away. Rhiannon hadn't made many friends over the years – if in fact she had at all – the only person she had any real contact with was her father and that hadn't really been that often. But she had kept herself up to speed with the goings on in the Wizarding world by reading the Daily Prophet and some of the muggle newspapers. Other times Minerva and Rhiannon just enjoyed the company of the other, sitting in silence, reading books, or doing muggle crossword puzzles (Rhiannon's father had kept a supply of muggle puzzle books as well as his favourite muggle sweets), as they cuddled up on the couch in either Rhiannon's rooms or Minerva's.

Now she sitting alone in her classroom trying her best to concentrate on these plans of hers and still she was getting nowhere. Minerva wasn't even in thoughts of her were driving Rhiannon to distraction ' snap out of it Rhiannon' she thought mentally scalding herself. Rhiannon got up from her desk and looked out her text books she'd assigned each of the school years and began flicking through them hoping for some sort of idea about where to start. A few hours later she had managed to get half way through them but without realizing it she had worked all through lunch and dinner but she was nearly finished that was the main thing, the only class she had left was the seventh years. To her surprise though Minerva hadn't came to check up on her, the last time she worked through meals Minerva found her and she'd been on the receiving end of that Scottish temper of hers, Rhiannon didn't mind Minerva looked adorable when she was angry and well she hadn't been angry at her for long anyway. Rhiannon's mind started to wander again, not that she minded. 'God you really do have it bad girl' Rhiannon thought to herself as she remembered the previous evening, she could still hear Minerva's voice as she told her she loved her, still feel and taste her lips against hers "ARGH" Rhiannon screamed "snap out of it"

"Snap out of what?" a voice came from the other end of the room - and sure enough Minerva had come to check on her.

"Oh nothing" she smiled "What can I do for you?"

"Your weren't at lunch or dinner, I thought you might be hungry so I brought you something to eat, what have you been doing that has kept you cooped up in here all day anyway?" Minerva asked as she brought the tray to her.

"Oh well……um don't get mad ok. But I've kind of been working on my teaching plans" she gave her a soft smile in hopes that she wouldn't get angry.

"You said you were nearly finished" Minerva said temper rising

"I'm sorry, every time I started it I found something much more entertaining to busy myself with. And you haven't been complaining about spending time with me" Rhiannon smiled "But its nearly finished anyway I promise, I just have my seventh years to do, so please don't be so made with me."

"How long will you be?"

"Not long, I know roughly what I'll be teaching them, well with the headmistresses permission of course"

"And what would that be that would require my permission?" Minerva asked curiously.

"Well, as it is defence against the dark arts, and the students need to know how to defend themselves more in these troubled times" she had risen from her seat and was now standing in front of her.

"Rhia, what is it?" she asked again

"Proper defence, duelling, fighting techniques" she said, smiling at the effect her close proximity was beginning to have on Minerva.

"Your serious?" she asked "I don't know Rhia"

"Min you know I'm right, it has to be done, they need to know how to protect themselves, they have learned everything but this" Rhiannon was nearly pleading

Minerva nodded, "Yes" Rhiannon squealed hugging her tightly and kissing her cheek

"One condition Rhia, that another member of staff helps you, this is going to be a big task"

Rhiannon nodded, "I thought you would tell me this, I know who to ask, and I know you couldn't get him to return to the school on a permanent basis, but he owns me a favour 2 Rhiannon smiled "I was going to ask Remus to teach these classes with me, unless you'd rather help?"

"Remus is a good choice, but if he turns you down then I'd be more than willing to help you" Minerva smiled "Now eat your dinner and then get some sleep, its late and I'll see you at breakfast" giving her a gentle kiss on the lips she said goodnight and left Rhiannon alone.

Rhiannon woke up on the morning of September 1st feeling a little apprehensive, she didn't know what to expect. She had experienced many 1st of Septembers yes, but none of them from 'the other side' she was a teacher now and didn't know how the students will take to her, there hadn't been a female Defence Against the Dart Arts teacher for years. She only hoped this wouldn't go against her and that the students would respect her authority. But well she would just have to wait and see. Getting out of bed she got dressed quickly and headed down to the great hall. She was late in heading down but that hadn't really mattered, the food would still be kept warm. She made her way up to the head table and took her seat, there wasn't many left but Rolanda moved up a few seats and sat next to her "Where have you been, no one saw you yesterday, we were beginning to think you'd done a runner" she laughed

"No such luck" Rhiannon smiled "I was finalising my teaching plans and notes that's all, I had something sent to my rooms, so I wouldn't starve"

"Well that is good news, Minerva had enough difficulty finding someone to fill that teaching position you know" Rolanda smiled "You don't want to have her searching for another so close to the students arrival"

"I know, she keeps telling me about it" Rhiannon laughed

"Ah there you are" came a voice from behind them, it was Minerva, Rhiannon could recognise that voice anywhere. Even across a crowded room she would be able to pick out her voice above all others.

"Here I am" she smiled "Been looking for me again have you?"

"Have you managed to talk to Remus" Minerva asked

"I sent him an owl last night after we talked, he said he can only attend a few lessons, so I'm still going to require someone, so if your still offering?"

"Course, I'll be more than happy to lend a hand, just let me know what classes Remus can attend and I'll attend the rest" Minerva smiled her hand resting on Rhiannon's knee as she sat down beside her.

"Why's Remus returning?" Rolanda asked, Rhiannon had completely forgotten she had been sitting next to her.

"Oh sorry" Rhiannon smiled "Just a few of my seventh year classes,, Minerva said she'd prefer another to attend those classes, due to there nature"

"What would that be?" Rolanda asked genuinely curious.

"I don't think that really concerns anyone but Rhiannon and her students" Minerva said sternly

Rhiannon just smiled and continued with her toast and coffee. "Minerva that was a bit harsh don't you think, its only practical defence I'll be teaching the students Rolanda" Rolanda nodded giving Rhiannon a small smile but she scowled in the direction of Minerva - what's gotten into them Rhiannon wondered. She pushed that to the back of her mind and finished her coffee. "Right, I'm going to finish my preparation for my first day of teaching I'll see you at dinner"

Rhiannon returned to her classroom and started to rearrange the desks and chairs - the hard way without her wand, she enjoyed the exercise, well that was her excuse anyway. There was a giggle from the door way "You know you could just use your wand" Minerva smiled

"Why would I want to do that? are you going to help me or just stand there and watch?"

"I might just watch, I'm enjoying the view" Minerva smiled

'God she's flirting with me' Rhiannon thought smiling to herself. "Fine" she said as she shifted another desk.

"How long were you going to be? Was thinking we could go for a walk?" Minerva asked

"Well that all depends on whether or not you move your pretty ass over here and help me" Rhiannon smiled as she saw Minerva walk further into the room

"it's a deal then" Minerva said and she started to help her move the desks, it took them both about half an hour and by the time they had finished all the desks had been moved to one side of the class room, her desk at the other side and enough room for the practical lessons between the front of the room and the desks.

"That's better" Rhiannon smiled "Now where were we going to go for this walk"

"Put your travelling cloak on its cold outside and meet me in the entrance hall" Minerva smiled giving her a chaste kiss before she left the class room.

"Min…" she shouted, but she never got a reply, she had already disappeared out the room. Rhiannon went and got her cloak and headed towards the entrance hall and waited, a few minutes later Minerva had joined her there and they headed outside. "So where are we going then?"

"No where really, just thought you might like some fresh air" Minerva replied "and I just fancied a walk, a peaceful one before the students arrive and all hell breaks loose"

Rhiannon smiled and linked arms with her as the walked in the direction of the black lake.

"Your unusually quiet Rhia, is everything ok?"

"I guess I'm just a little nervous"

"Why? You have no reason to be, your going to be a wonderful teacher"

"Your just saying that because you know its what I want to hear, but thank you" Rhiannon smiled

"That's not true, I saw teaching potential in you when you were still a student here, I saw you tutoring your friends, and if I'm honest Sirius and James wouldn't have passed the dark arts class or there transfiguration final if it wasn't for you" Minerva smiled.

"Be that as it may, I'm still nervous."

"Rhia" Minerva turned the younger woman to face her "Sweetheart, you'll do just fine, I know you will" she smiled and pulled the younger woman into sweet kiss, neither of them pulled away for several minutes, enjoying the way the others lips moved against their own. Rhiannon let out a soft moan as they pulled apart. Minerva smiled and the continued walking around the lake. "I'm still nervous" Rhiannon said, Minerva laughed with her.

Neither of them had noticed another pair of Professor who were outside that morning, Madam Pomfrey and Professor Sprout were near the edge or the forest gathering medicinal herbs for Poppy's stores. Both of them had been watching the couple for the last five minutes, and looked between each other in shock "We have to tell Filius and Rolanda this one, the rumours were true then" Poppy said excitedly with a smile.

"Why should we tell them, its not fair on Rhia or Minerva. Its their business not ours, you wouldn't want them gossiping about you would you" Pomona said.

"I guess your right, they do look sweet together though don't they. Hopefully Minerva will cheer up a bit now, with any luck" Poppy laughed, they went back to picking herbs occasionally glancing across the lake at the couple who were now heading back inside the castle. They were completely oblivious to anything but each other.

Rhiannon shivered slightly "You know what? even with this heavy cloak on I'm still cold"

"Come on lets get you back to your rooms and sitting by the fire then" Minerva smiled as the walked back in the direction of the castle. When they got to Rhiannon chambers they hung up there cloaks, Rhiannon shivered slightly.

"Come on sit down by the fire" Minerva smiled as she conjured up a few flames and a cup of hot chocolate for them both. "If you don't mind me asking?" she said sitting down beside Rhiannon "why do you think your so nervous?"

Rhiannon looked over at her "I guess… I don't want to let my father down, I don't want to mess this up and disappoint him……and maybe….. I guess I just…… I don't want to disappoint you….scared that if I mess this up you'll leave me…..and I don't think I could deal with that."

"I have every faith in you Rhia, your never going to disappoint me in anything, and I promise you now, I'm never going to leave."

Rhiannon smiled leaning towards her a little "I love you" she whispered softly

"Good" Minerva said closing the distance and pressing her lips against Rhiannon's, snaking her tongue between her parted lips. They continued like this for a few minutes before both of them felt the need to come up for air. "I love you too" Minerva said breathlessly. The drinks lay forgotten on the coffee table as Rhiannon moved closer again capturing Minerva's lips once more in another heated embrace, Minerva's arms moved around Rhiannon's waist pulling her closer. "Our hot chocolate's getting cold" Minerva smirked when she pulled away.

"Let it, this is much more fun" Rhiannon smiled trailing kisses down Minerva's neck, smirking against her neck as she heard Minerva's soft whimpers. "Mmmm now I'll have my hot Chocolate" she laughed

"Your one cruel woman" Minerva said swatting her arm. Rhiannon cuddled into her side and passed her the cup.

"I maybe cruel but you love me that way. And well I learned from the best" she teased and sipped her drink.

It had gone 6 o'clock the students would arrive soon and the peace and quiet she had just gotten used to would soon be gone. She smiled as she changed into one of her new sets of robes she'd have to head down to the great hall soon. She looked out her window and saw the carriages in the distance, now seems as good a time as any, she thought and she headed from her rooms and down towards the great hall.

Minerva was already seated at the head table when Rhiannon entered the hall and made her way up through the middle of the tables. She took a seat to Minerva's immediate right, as that was the seat the head of Gryffindor house took, beside her sat that insufferable Professor Slughorn - please don't talk to me - she inwardly thought. To Minerva's left sat Professor Flitwick and next to him was Professor Sprout.

"Are you ok?" Minerva whispered in her ear noticing her uneasiness

"I'm fine, there's no going back now" she turned to face her smiling "You can't get rid of me now"

"I wouldn't want to" Minerva smiled blushing slightly "I need you"

Rhiannon smiled as the doors to the great hall opened and the older students flooded into the room, taking seats at their house tables. Now Rhiannon had extremely good hearing, and she going hear some of the excited conversations going on at the tables by the students, "who's she?" "she's hot" "must be the new dark arts teacher" she smiled and looked at Minerva who had obviously heard some of the comments as well "Your not jealous already are you Min?" she whispered in her ear, Minerva turned to face her and only smiled shaking her head. Rhiannon smiled and turned back to face the hall. The doors to the great hall parted and Hagrid entered with a small group of first years following nervously behind him. The stool and the sorting hat had been placed in their usual position at the front of the room, Hagrid was now standing in front of the hall, he turned to face the staff table. Rhiannon smiled at him encouragingly. She had suggested to Minerva a few days ago, that he would be a good choice to conduct the sorting, after all her father trusted him with his life. He smiled back at her and turned back to the trembling line of first years

"Ok firs years, when I call out ur names, I wan you to sit on the stool an place the sortin' hat on ur head' to be sort'd into ur houses'" he said and he started to call out the names one by one. By the time the sorting had finished they had a total of four new Slytherin's, nine new Gryffindor's, eight new Hufflepuff's and eight new Ravenclaw's now seated at their house tables. Hagrid moved the stool to the side of the hall and took his seat at the staff table. There was a lot of loud chatter once more and Minerva stood to address the hall

"Settle down please" she called above the noise, it took a minute or two but there was silence eventually "Welcome back to all our returning students, and a warm welcome to our new students. I'm glad to see so many of you return to these walls after the events at the end of last year." she paused briefly and looked around at the sea of faces before her "I'm surprised to see a few of you whom I hadn't expected to return" she glanced towards the Slytherin table, there wasn't many of the older ones left but there sitting at the middle of the table was Draco Malfoy, he was sitting alone. "In regards to last years events, I know that the happenings of last year are still fresh in our memories, and I know that we can help each other through it, working together is key this year, a unified school is a safer one, and I know many of the staff agree with me there" she paused again "Now a few announcements before we eat, Mr Flitch has asked me to remind you once again that the Forbidden Forest is forbidden for a reason, and under no circumstances is a student to enter those woods also he has posted a new list of forbidden items on his office door for you all to browse at your leisure" she smirked slightly knowing that most of the items the Weasley twins sold were on this list, much to their younger brothers disappointment. "And I would like to welcome back Professor Slughorn has agreed to return as the Head of Slytherin house and Potions Professor for this year." Slughorn stood and took a slight bow as the students clapped in welcome, he sat back down again "And also I would like you to welcome our New Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher and new Head of Gryffindor house Professor Rhiannon" there was a loud cheer and a few wolf whistles as she stood up and nodded her head, she noticed that Hermione, Ron and Harry were waving at her from the Gryffindor table and she smiled down at them as she sat down. "Now I know you'll treat her with the same respect as you do the rest of your teachers. Now I know your all hungry so I'll not keep you from your meal any longer. Welcome Home" she smiled and waved her arms, as she did food appeared on the tables and she took to her seat again for the remainder of the feast.


	9. Chapter 9: Welcoming Feast

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, they of course belong too a miss JK Rowling that we all know and love or we wouldn't be writing these tributes of sorts the only character i own thus far in this story is Rhiannon Dumbledore..

Authors notes: as you know by now this story refers to ff/ff relationships so if that isnot your thing then you know not to read any further below that little line just there (point downwards with a smile).

Thanks for taking the time to read my story if you do get any further than the line, and please do review.

Minervarulez

* * *

Chapter 9: Welcoming feast

"Who's the new teacher?" it was Neville who dunted Harry on the arm

"What makes you think I know?" he asked stuffing his face with food

"Oh really, all we know is all you know, she's called Rhiannon and she'll be teaching us Defence against the Dark Arts. Didn't you hear what Professor McGonagall just said?" Hermione said matter of factly "I don't see why you boys don't just Listen"

"Lighten up Mione'" Ron started "Its not everyday we get a female Defence teacher, he was only asking if we knew anything different… which of course we don't" the trio did of course know more than they were letting on and each of them had wondered why she didn't want anyone knowing who her father was.

_----------Flashback----------_

_Once Harry, Ron and Hermione had returned to headquarters that evening after the meeting Rhiannon Dumbledore the three of them sat in Ron and Harry's room, trying to work a few things out._

_"Of course if the students knew, then the more unruly ones would maybe have given her more respect. there might be less trouble in class, not that i'm saying there will be" Hermione said_

_"Yeh out of fear of how powerful she would be with Albus Dumbledore as a father" Ron smirked "Could you just imagine what she could do, i mean we only saw half of what Dumbledore was capable of"_

_They talked about this several times over the course of a few days, and everytime Hermione came up with the same theory, for she could think of no other, and it was begining to annoy Hary and Ron._

_"And well the Slytherins, that is her reason for keeping quiet" this was Hermione's theory on it anyway, "we didn't know which were in league with Voldemort and which ones aren't, and many of them have death eaters for parents so coming out as Dumbledores daughter would cause her major problems." Hermione said_

_Harry and Ron rolled their eyes_

_"Come off it Hermione, can't you give it a rest for one night please, we're tired and going to bed" they said trailing off up the stairs_

_"Well fine then" Hermione said in a huff, opening one of her new textbooks and began to read._

_----------End Flashback----------_

"Hey maybe hiring her wasn't such a good idea" It was Ginny who spoke this time.

"What makes you say that?" Harry asked

"Well apart from you two and a few others every male student in this hall can't keep their eyes off Professor Rhiannon, look at them" she giggled, the three of them glanced around the room and sure enough many of the male student population was more intent on staring towards the staff table than concentration on their own dinner, Hermione laughed with Ginny.

"Looks like Defence lessons will be fun and interesting this year" Ginny smiled

"Professor McGonagall wouldn't have hired her if she didn't think we would benefit, would she, and well she has made her head of Gryffindor house, so well she must by ok." Neville said "Wait till my gran finds out we got a female defence teacher she'd be well chuffed. She kept telling me Dumbledore should hire a woman and might be able to keep the position filled" he laughed

"I can't believe she let him back in the school tho" Ron said with a mouthful

"Oh Ron do you have to talk like that, that's disgusting" Ginny said

"Who?" Hermione asked

"Him" Ron said nodding towards the Slytherin table, where Malfoy was sat alone.

"She would have had her reasons, she might not have had any choice" Hermione replied

They drifted back into a normal conversation after that but they occasionally glanced at the head table once in a while, each of them wondering a different thing. Hermione - what would she learn from this woman, and why do all the other professors seem more at ease than they did last year especially Professor Mcgonagall? was it because of her? Ron - I'm never going to learn anything this year, she's hot. Harry - she must be here for a reason, maybe Dumbledore requested she come to the school when he was gone, he mentioned something to him last year in one of there lessons about a Dumbledore needing to be at the school, maybe that's why she was here. Ginny - she seems awfully friendly with McGonagall, mum said she was a nice woman, in the same class as Harry's mum and dad, she can't be all that bad. Each of them knowing that they'd just have to wait and see, they still had the school year ahead.

Rhiannon looked down at the sea of faces before her - 'God how am I ever going to cope with this lot' she thought to herself.

"What's wrong dear?" Minerva asked sensing her apprehension.

"I don't think this first few weeks is going to go well at all Min, I mean look at them. Is It just cos I'm the newbie?" she asked

"I think they all have an eye for the new Professor" Slughorn piped up from beside her a smug smile on his face "I told you Minerva, a young female teacher isn't the way to go if you want them to learn anything"

Minerva glared at him "Don't be Ridiculous"

"Don't be silly" Rhiannon said "I'm way older than them, that's just a silly idea"

"Oh is it, then why have most the boys in the room, sat staring up in this direction since they sat down then?" he asked smirking a little - now that was enough to scare anyone Rhiannon thought to herself.

"I think your wrong" Rhiannon said curtly

"He maybe right you know" Minerva leaned closer and whispered in her ear "I for one would be doing the same, a new attractive Professor, I wonder how far we could push her? That'll be what they are thinking" Rhiannon gave her a slight smile when she moved away and looked back down at the students, namely and the Gryffindor table.

"There not that bad are they?" she asked nodding in their direction.

"Who, them no" Minerva smiled "Sure like any other young adolescents they can get a bit unruly at times but its nothing you can't handle"

"Who's that talking with Hermione, she looks familiar" Rhiannon asked nodding towards the young girl with the flame red hair.

"Oh that, that's Miss Weasley, Molly and Arthur's youngest and only daughter." Minerva replied

"She looks a lot like Molly when she was younger" Rhiannon smiled "And by the looks of it my father was right, she does have a soft spot for Harry, and vice versa" she smiled watching the two exchange sideways glances "Reminds me of James and Lily"

Minerva smiled "I suppose your right, there is a lot of his father in him by the way, and teamed with Mr Weasley the two of them can be quite mischievous"

"Ah ok, I'll be on my guard then, but there's nothing that they could do, or have done that could match what we did before them" Rhiannon laughed, and Minerva joined her in remembering what the six of them used to do when they were at the school (herself, lily and the Marauders that is).

"Min can I ask something" Rhiannon asked

"Sure Rhia" Minerva replied turning to face her

"How come Mr Malfoy is back at the school, after the impression I got, and what I heard of the events last year, I didn't think he would be allowed to return to the school?" Minerva didn't reply she just looked in the young boys direction "is that why you spent those days in meetings at the ministry?"

"Yes the minister and his mother pleaded his case, his fathers been locked away in Azkaban, his mother thinks it would be safer for him here a the school"

"I don't see why that could be, there's going to be a lot bad blood with this, can't you see the looks some of the students are giving him Min, its not safe"

"I know but his mother insisted, and once the minister was out of earshot" Minerva said "She just wouldn't let me say no, but I trust the staff will keep an eye on him, I've told them all to be on the look out. I know this will cause some problems initially but I trust they will subside after a while"

"Your far too trusting Min, you know that" Rhiannon looked at her "I know I'm here to look after Harry, but for you I'll keep an eye on him too, by the looks of the other students he'll need protecting too, but I'm not doing it for him" she said turning back to her meal.

"Thank you" Minerva said quietly, placing her hand on top of Rhiannon's before returning to her own plate.

And that's how the rest of the welcoming feast past, everyone in little groups, each in their own conversations oblivious to that of anyone else's, and each with their own thought about what this coming year would bring.

* * *

_Thank you for reading and hopefully taking the time to review, sorry it took so long to up date this story, have been working on a few others as some of you may already know. but i will update again as soon a i can, cos i know exactly what the next chapter gonna be :-)_

_Thanks again_

_Minervarulez x_


	10. Chapter 10: First classes

_Disclaimer : i don't own Harry Potter, even tho i wish i did, these belong to jk rowling the lucky woman that she is._

_Authors notes: i apologise for not updating this sooner, to be honest this lil fic kinda slipped my mind a little while i was writing my others. My neglect was kindly brought to my attention a week or so ago._

_my other fics will aslo be updated aswell along with a new one going up that i hope you'll enjoy._

_Mainervarulez xx_

* * *

**Chapter 10: First classes and new truths **

Rhiannon sat nervously in her classroom waiting for her first class to join her, it would of course be her 7th year Gryffindor's, she was looking forward to this class, she had met a few of them already and they we're a nice mannered bunch and of course she was their head of house so was looking forward to meeting the rest of them and getting to know them a bit better.

The school bell chimed and she watched her class filter in slowly, Harry, Ron, Neville and Hermione sat in the front row and smiled up at her, the rest of the class sat in the other row's. There was excited whispering all around the classroom as she turned her back and started writing on the board. "What do you suppose her real name is?, she must have a surname" One student said, Hermione turned round and glared at them before turning back to look at the board.

_Advanced Dark Arts_

_Lesson 1 _

_Introduction _

She turned around and faced the room once more. "Now class, as you know from the feast last night, I'm Professor Rhiannon what you may also know is that there is a war approaching, and you'll need to know how to defend yourselves should you ever find yourselves in a dangerous and life threatening situation, that is why I'm here" All the students in the class were listening to her intently she smiled a little "It won't just be Dark wizards and witches, there are a great number of dark creatures in this world and most of the techniques and spells you will learn this year you will be able to use against those as well" she started to write down a list on the board behind her, a list of spells they should already know and those they will be learning "Copy these down please, I'll be asking you to research these and I'll be asking you questions on them in our next lesson". There was an animated scuffle behind her as everyone grabbed for their quills and parchments out of their bags and started to copy from the board. "Over the course of the next year, in order to teach you to defend yourselves properly, you will be learning how to use these spells in duels, and I'm sure you'll be glad to hear that Professor Remus Lupin will be joining us in these duelling lessons as well as Headmistress McGonagall" this brought smiles to the students faces "But that won't be for a few weeks yet, i need to know how much you do know first"

The rest of her morning classes passed without any problems, and the students seemed to enjoy them, Rhiannon however was slightly relieved it was over with once the students had left the room for the last time that day, she had no classes scheduled for that afternoon. She sat back at her desk and rested her head in her hands. All she could hear were the students voices in her head and all their whisperings "She sounds like Dumbledore, listen to her" "No she doesn't don't be silly" "Do you think that's why she was asked here, cos she reminds the staff of Dumbledore" "What do you suppose her real name is?, she must have a surname"This was how Minerva found her five minutes later as she passed the classroom on her way down the corridor, she knocked gently on the door. "Rhia love what the matter?" she asked Rhiannon raised her head as Minerva walked further into the room and knelt down in front of her "What's upset you?"

"Its nothing I'm just being silly, the students where whispering said i sounded like Dumbledore, of course i do he taught me his teaching methods, he taught me some of the most advanced magic out there." she was getting a little worked up and emotional "But to hear it from the students, i never knew i could come across like that it wasn't meant at all Min really it wasn't"

Minerva smiled at her "So what if you remind them of Dumbledore, your his daughter, there are bound to be some similarities between you." Rhiannon hung her head avoiding Minerva's eyes "Rhia i know its upsetting to hear, and it always will be but you are most definitely your fathers daughter and we are privileged to have you here." she placed her finger under Rhiannon's chin and lifted her head a little "Now my dear how about you join me for a coffee or tea in the kitchens and a Ginger Newt, and tell me all about your day full of classes" she kissed the end of Rhiannon's nose as she stood up pulling Rhiannon up with her, "Don't let them worry you" she smiled kissing her softly on the lips.

"Ok Min, I'm sorry for over reacting" she said quietly

"Don't you dare be sorry, besides they are only kids, you wouldn't be normal if they didn't get to you even just a little bit" she smiled. They walked through the corridors towards the kitchens, they were to busy wrapped in each other, and their conversation to notice the students moving around them to and from classes and common rooms.

---------------

Hermione was walking with Ginny down to the library when they almost bumped into Rhiannon and Minerva as they turned a corner.

"Min i'm not doing it, i don't think the rest of the staff would approve, that sounds like something my father would come up with, besides why not at the end of the school term? I think it would be better then" Rhiannon said

"What are they talking about?" Ginny whispered to Hermione "And who's her father?"

"Not now Ginny I'm trying to listen" Hermione said

"Don't you think they're walking very close as well, i mean the corridors are almost empty now"

"Ginny please"

-------------------

"Rhiannon, it might be something he would come up with, but he needs to be taught as well, and your one of the few here with enough experience" Minerva answered "Lets not discuss this any further out in the corridors, we don't know who could be listening"

"But Min why him" Rhiannon said

"Listen love not now" was all Minerva replied, Rhia sighed ready to say something but changed her mind, knowing what she was about to say would most likely upset her. Rhia slowed down a little.

Ginny looked at Hermione, and they quickly turned the next corner so that they weren't seen.

It took Minerva a few minutes to realise Rhiannon was no longer keeping up pace with her so she turned and stopped "Rhia what's the matter?"

"I don't care where we discuss this, and i don't really care who over hears me, but I'd rather teach a toad than that Malfoy boy how to defend himself. I know i shouldn't feel like that but i do, after what he did last year, and all the pain he helped cause I..." Minerva was now face to face with her, her finger to her lips

"Not another word Rhia, this is not the place" she sounded slightly angry

--------------------------

Neither Ginny or Hermione had every really heard their Professor sound this angry, this was new to them and not something they wanted to hear again. Ron, Harry and Neville were walking up the corridor with Luna when they saw Ginny and Hermione huddled at the end of the corridor. "What you two up to?" Ron asked

"Shhhh McGonagall's throwing a hissy fit at the new Professor" Ginny smiled "Its great"

"Ginny Shhhh" Hermione said

"What they arguing about?" Neville asked

"Malfoy i think" Ginny asked

"Oh interesting?" Luna said dreamily

------------------------

Rhia took Minerva's hand down from her face, "Don't start with me McGonagall you don't intimidate me you never did, and I'm not fighting you over this, I'm just giving you my opinion. You haven't even let any of the staff know why you chose to let him return to the school and untill you do i'm not going to co-operate. Min you must have a reason, please lover tell me"

"I'm not talking about this here" Minerva said "I'll tell you but not here"

"I find that a little hard to believe" Rhia retorted

"What's that supposed to mean"

"You'll not tell me, you say you will but you won't"

"You don't trust me, is that it, after all these years you still don't trust me" Minerva stormed off in the direction of her office

"Min wait!" Rhia called after her but she did not respond "Well done Rhia, you've done it again, bloody brill"

------------------------

The kids round the corner just looked at each other with confused looks on their faces

"What was that about?" Ron asked

"I don't know, but its obvious they have a past, they're together" Ginny said

"I think its wonderful" Luna said quietly, causing the others to turn and look at her "What it is, i think they are sweethearts"

Harry chuckled a little, "You can't be serious"

"What's wrong with the idea?" Hermione asked

"Nothing Mione, just a bit weird, that's all" he replied "Come on lets get back to the common room before we're caught see you at dinner Luna" Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville all sped down the corridor.

Luna waved a little and smiled skipping around the corridor, "Hi Professor, great class today by the way"

"Thank you, Luna isn't it?" Rhia asked

"Oh yes, that's me" she smiled "Why are you crying? She does not hate you"

"You heard that?"

"No not all of it, only the last, she does not hate you, she just worries" Luna said before skipping off again

'that girl is seriously strange' Rhiannon thought before making her way to her chambers, she would have to talk to Minerva but needed time to compose herself.

As she entered her office, she smiled thinking of the expression on Minerva's face "God she looks beautiful when she's angry" she said to herself as she went through the door to her living room, only to find Minerva sitting there waiting on her.

"How did you get in?" she said trying not to laugh

"You gave me your password, same time i gave you mine remember?" Minerva said still looking slightly annoyed with her

"Ah, yes so i did" Rhia smiled her hands behind her back "So what do i owe the pleasure? i thought you were going to your office"

"We need to talk about what just happened" Minerva said "It can't happen again, staff can't be seen arguing with each other in the corridors in front of students, we were lucky this time but.." Rhia chuckled a little "This is no laughing matter Rhiannon if we were seen"

"Min, we were over heard a little, Luna Lovegood came round the corner shortly after you stormed off, and i might be right in assuming she wasn't alone either as i heard some hurried footsteps go the other direction" Rhia smiled "Not that this bothers me, and Luna seemed to think that you were not mad at me just worried"

"I...well i"

"At a loss for words? Now i never thought I'd see that" Rhia smiled "But your right, i shouldn't have acted like that i'm sorry. I will teach the boy, but only if you tell me why he is here"

Minerva didn't seem too surprised at this comment "I thought that you'd say that"

"Well?"

"Rhia its not that simple" Minerva said sadly "Its going to be hard for you to hear"

"I don't care, just tell me"

"At the start of last year, Snape came to Dumbledore and told him of a vow he had made with Mr Malfoy's mother"

"The unbreakable vow wasn't it?" Rhia asked Minerva nodded and continued

"Draco had been asked to kill Dumbledore to show his loyalty as a Death eater or he would be killed as a traitor, his mother had requested that Snape make an unbreakable vow, that if Draco couldn't do it he would. Snape of course went straight to your father afterwards for advice, your father told him, he had to do the right thing, and if it came to it then he should uphold the vow"

"So my father knew he was going to die?"

"In a way yes. Over the course of the year, your father asked me to keep an eye on both Snape and Malfoy, on several occasions i found Draco at the top of the astronomy tower in tears, he never saw me though. He didn't want to be a Death Eater it was a choice his father made for him, it wasn't a life he wanted to follow and still doesn't. After Dumbledores death, he ran away. When the order found him he asked to join us, he didn't want to be like his father."

"And the ministry believed all this at his trial?"

"He is here under the ministers orders. Also your father requested that we save Draco from that life, teach him in the way of the light not the dark"

"My father wanted this?" Rhia asked, Minerva nodded, "Why didn't you just say that then Min? Instead of being stubborn about it"

"I was not being Stubborn"

Rhia just smiled at her

"What's that look for?" Minerva asked

"Your cute when your angry, did you know that?" Rhia smiled, Minerva had now stopped pacing the floor and was standing in front of her. "Ah ha is that a blush i see" Rhiannon teased

"Stop it Rhia, its not funny" Minerva couldn't help but smile, hard as she tried to be annoyed at the woman in front of her, she was never able to be how could you be angry at some one you loved so dearly. "And I'm not angry, i couldn't be angry at you, you just feel strongly about it, i know that, having to protect someone who had a hand in your fathers death will be difficult for you, but I'll be there to support you."

Rhia smiled "Thank you Min, you don't know how much that means to me"

Minerva pulled her into a hug, "Not at all there is no need to thank me Rhia, i love you and there's nothing i would not do for you" Rhia gave her a smile "I care about you Rhia" Minerva whispered pulling her a little closer, before Rhia could respond she felt Minerva's lips pressed up against hers gently. She responded, leaning into the kiss, feeling shivers shoot up and down her spine.

Minerva pulled away when she felt Rhiannon respond "Min what's wrong?"

"Nothing" she said pulling her into another heated kiss, as she steered her in the direction of her own bedroom. Rhia giggled a little

"Planning on staying a while?" She teased a little removing both their robes

"Looks like it" Minerva smiled they had a few hours before dinner, and no one would miss them.

* * *

_oh i know this was cruel of me to end it when i did, but well thats just me. hope you enjoyed this next chapter, please review :-)_

_Minervarulez xx_


	11. Chapter 11: A new order

_Disclaimer: see chapter 1_

* * *

Chapter 11 – The beginning of a new order

It was now midway through the schools first term. Rhia wanted to get started with her seventh years practical lessons but she couldn't, she was yet to hear from Remus, she had planned to start this Thursday. Having sent an owl to him the previous week requesting his opinion and making sure he would be able to make it, she had still received no reply and it was now Monday afternoon – 'your cutting to fine old wolf' she said looking at the photo on her desk, the photo was one she had moved from the mantle in her living room the one of Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter and herself playing in the snow.

If she was to have the first lesson on Thursday, and calling all the 7th years together she would need at least two other adults with her who had advanced enough training and experience. She knew Min would help her, she had already convinced her the night before, 'what fun that had been' Rhia thought smirking to herself.

Rhia went back to marking her first years papers, there was no need to dwell on this matter just yet, it could wait until later, she just wished the silly fool would get back to her quickly. It was a few hours later when Minerva McGonagall came knocking on her classroom door during one of her 6th year Gryffindor/Ravenclaw lessons.

"I'm sorry Professor Rhiannon, i don't mean to interrupt but this just arrived for you at my office, only a few moments ago". Minerva said "Afternoon 6th years"

"Afternoon Professor McGonagall" came the quiet chorus of the students.

Rhia approached Minerva slowly and took the offered folded piece of parchment "Thank you Minerva" she said scanning the note "Ah this the confirmation we have been waiting on, took the daft old wolf long enough though didn't it"

Minerva tried not to laugh at Rhiannon's comment, but the students had heard her as well and many of them were laughing, Minerva couldn't help herself but join them. This caused a blush to rise in Rhiannon's cheeks, which Minerva thought looked absolutely adorable.

"Um Minerva, he wants to know what you'd think of including the 6th years as well?" Rhia asked

"We can discuss that later, right now isn't the time" Minerva said before she left the classroom bidding all of them good day.

"Including 6th years in what Professor?" It was Ginny who spoke, asking the question, which was no doubt what everyone was thinking.

"Ah well it would not be fair to tell you what could be. For if the Head Mistress decides to dismiss the idea then you should all be disappointed". Rhia said her voice was barely above a whisper "However...i for one think its a grand idea"

"But Professor..." Ginny started

"Miss Weasley, i have said all i intend to on this matter right now. But i will do my best to persuade our wonderful Headmistress its for the best. You shall no doubt find out on Thursday what the choice has been". Rhia paused and looked at each of her students daring them to ask anymore but none of them spoke "Right now what were discussing... ah yes Practical Applications of Unicorn Blood" she said turning back to the board.

"Oh come on Minerva, you know its a good idea, they will need to learn at some point" Rhia was pacing Minerva office "Now is a good a time as any, if they are to fight, protect themselves, we need to teach them, train them. Most likely these are the students who will be the ones fighting alongside us" Minerva turned her head "Don't turn away Min, you know its true. And you also know I'm not likely to back down, i for one agree with my old friend, this needs to be done".

"I just don't think its the fair thing to do, asking them to risk their lives, training them as an army, training kids to fight." Minerva said

"Minerva please..."

"Rhiannon that's what your asking, they are kids you must understand that"

"So was i Minerva, so was i" Rhia said "I did it, James did it, Lily and the others as well, we were the same age"

"I...I'm not going to win this am i?" Minerva asked more of herself than her sparing partner "Ok" she said quietly "On one condition, lets make it the students own choice, i don't want them to be forced into anything"

"As you wish love, i thought you might have said that" Rhia gave her a small smile.

"Once we find out how many students wish to attend, depending on the numbers the three of us may not be enough, we should ask the other heads of house" Minerva said

"I've already asked them" Rhia said shutting her eyes and waiting on the fireworks

"You asked them before i agreed" Minerva asked, the anger clearly evident even with her Scottish accent (it seemed to make it worse)

"I knew you would say yes, not straight off, but i knew you would agree with conditions, you forget how well and how long i have known you" Rhia smiled taking baby steps forward "Forgive me?" she asked pouting slightly

That was Minerva's undoing how could she remain angry with her now "What did they say?"

"Filius and Pomona are good to go. Slughorn won't do it unless any of the Slytherins choose to take part" Rhia said

"I thought that would be the case" Minerva replied "What about Poppy? Surely you informed her that she may be seeing a lot of minor injuries"

"Yes i did, and like you she wasn't overly keen to start with, but i talked to her she seems to think its better for them to come away from this school a bit more prepared for what's out there"

"Why did Remus send the response to me and not you?" she asked looking down at the envelope.

_Professor Rhiannon c/o Professor Minerva McGonagall Head of Hogwarts School_

_Headmistresses office_

_Hogwarts_

"I think he is just being funny, he teased me a little after the first meeting about my feelings. Said that he hoped by the next time i saw him i had some news for him about us. He always was a nosey bugger" Rhia laughed

Minerva nodded slightly and looked at the time "Its nearly time for dinner, we should get going" she said and the two made their way to the great hall. Minerva took her seat and Rhiannon took her usual by her side. Once the students had settled Minerva stood "Can i have your attention for a few moments please" the students stopped chattering and turned their heads towards the head table and towards McGonagall "Could all the 6th and 7th year students remain seated after the rest of the students leave the hall, there is something i wish to discuss with you, also could the heads of house remain as well" there was nods from the staff and the students just groaned loudly.

As the rest of the students and staff filtered out of the great hall, the students remaining shuffled up towards the top end of their house tables each one curious as to what was important enough for them to be kept behind after all the others. The heads of house made their way to the front, each one standing just before the head of their house table, Minerva stood in the middle of them.

"I can see your all looking slightly confused as to why we have asked you to remain behind this evening" Minerva said, there was several noises of confirmation from the students, some of them even gave their headmistress a nod "Well i shall let your Defence against the Dark arts Professor talk with you, she can explain better than i can what is going to be asked of you" with that Minerva took Rhiannon's place at the front of the Gryffindor table

"Thank you Minerva" Rhiannon said as she took her place at the front to speak, she was glad that the students had moved to the top of the tables, she didn't like raising her voice much. She looked at each table in turn making sure she had their attention before speaking again. "As you all know, we are in severely troubled times, we are so to speak and to put it simply at war" Rhia put a slight emphasis on her words, making sure she kept their attention "And it is most likely each of you will find yourself fighting it" many of the students turned away from her at that point, most of them Slytherins, she knew this would happen "Now in order to better protect you, give each of you a greater chance against You-Know-Who and his forces, i have decided, with of course the permission of your lovely headmistress" Minerva blushed a little avoiding Rhiannon's gaze "Myself, along with Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout and Slughorn and one of you past Defence Against The Dark Arts teachers, will be teaching you proper duelling techniques, fighting skills and anything else we can possibly think of that will prepare you for the dangers you may yet face"

The students looked up at her in awe, and then towards the other professors, each of them wearing a serious expression on their faces, for this was a serious matter.

Minerva returned to stand next to her "This of course with be completely voluntary for each of you, those of you who wish to take part in these lessons can remain here for a while longer and get the necessary forms for your parents to sign you may send these tonight and we must receive them by Thursday morning if you are to take part. The rest of you can return to your house dormitories." Minerva stood observing the students, and as she and Rhia had suspected each one of the Slytherin students got up and shuffled from the great hall. The rest looked up at their heads of house. "Rhia" Minerva said simply and Rhiannon nodded, giving Pomona and Filius a pile of papers (which the students knew had to be the consent forms), Rhia gave Horace a sad look and gave him the forms to hand to the Gryffindor students, once the forms had been handed out he left without another word.

"Now send these to your parents tonight, we need them back as quickly as possible" Minerva said and she nodded to Filius and Pomona who started ushering the students out the hall. Rhiannon turned to say something to Minerva but noticed Harry still sitting at the Gryffindor table, she gave Minerva a puzzled glance and the two of them walked over to join him.

"Harry" Rhiannon started softly

"I won't be able to make the lessons Professor" He looked up at them both who were now towering next to him "I have no one to sign the consent form for me, so i guess that means i can't attend"

Minerva looked at him and them at Rhiannon, she could tell what the younger woman was thinking "Rhiannon please"

"Minerva i have to you know i do"

"Rhia you must be careful...your father.."

"I know Min but he has to know and he has to hear it from me" she replied, Harry looked up at them confused by their exchange of words

"Excuse me Professor, but what's going on" Harry asked

"My office?" Rhia asked Minerva who nodded

"Follow us Mr Potter, we have a few more things to discuss with you tonight, which cannot be said here" Minerva said and Harry stood and followed his former head of house, and his head of house now out of the great hall and towards the Defence Against The Dark Arts Classroom.

* * *

_A/N: i know this is shorter than my previous chapters, but i promise to make it up to you with the next one :-)_

_let me know what yo think by reviewing and i'll update as soon as i can_

_Minervarulez x_


	12. Chapter 12: Truth, Family, Compromise

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters etc, i do however own Rhiannon Dumbledore, she is mine and always will be my own creation._

_Authors Notes: I'm not sure if this chapter flows right but i like it anyway, after seriousness at the start i felt the need for a bit of light-hearted Minerva and Rhiannon fluff so i apologise :-) lol but I'm sure you will like it. As i couldn't find any reference to a middle name for our dear Minerva i took the liberty of looking through Greek Mythological names and came up with Celeste which means Heavenly (i think it suits her just fine)._

_As for Rhiannon's full name i was looking for something that ties up her character in her name, the meaning for her being at Hogwarts and I'll not spoil that for you by mentioning the meaning now. I'll leave that for my footnote at the end._

_As always reviews are welcome and greatly appreciated, i love hearing your views._

_Enjoy _

_Minervarulez xxxx_

* * *

Chapter 12: Truth, Family and A little compromise before dinner

As they walked through the school corridors, Harry hurried along behind his two professors, a desperate need to keep up with them, for they were walking twice as fast as he, and had to run to keep up "Professor Rhiannon, What's going on?" he asked sounding a little breathless.

"Not here Harry my dear, get inside?" she said as they reached the classroom door, "Into my office" Harry followed instructions given and sat down. He could only partially hear the conversation between his two professors and could tell that Professor McGonagall was telling Rhiannon to be careful not to be over heard.

"Min love you'll be here as well, I'm not doing this without you, cos I'll need your help, I can't protect him on my own" Rhia said "I'm not that strong and when Li…." Minerva raised her finger to Rhiannon's lips

"Inside before we say too much out here and then you might as well tell the whole school and point an arrow at your head saying target here Volde, hit me with your best shot" Minerva gave her a smile

Rhiannon smiled, smirking slightly "A joke, from you Min. Now that is rare pleasure" they both went into the classroom and through the doorway into Rhiannon's office.

They watched Harry for a few moments without letting themselves be known. He was no longer sitting in front of the desk but standing by the window (Rhiannon had moved her photos there this morning, as they only served as a distraction to her when they were placed on her desk). He had picked up the one of her and the others playing in the snow. Rhiannon looked at Minerva, both were watching him with sadness in their eyes "Min we have to tell him, he needs a family and I can, no we can give him that please, no one need know but us until this is all over"

Rhiannon was almost pleading with her something which tugged at Minerva's heart perhaps more than she should have let it "Rhia what you say now, will no doubt put you and Harry in more danger than i ever thought possible, i don't know if i can let you take that risk, if he ever found out you..."

"He does not know I'm at the school, if he did there would have made an attempt on my life already, I assure you, if any of the students had figured it out, then that information wouldn't be long in reaching 'Volde'" Rhia smiled at the look on Minerva's face when she realised she used the mockery of sorts they had dubbed him with Minerva's light-hearted jeer a few moments before. The two had fallen into a comfortable silence watching Harry as he observed the photos by the window.

"Excuse me professor's but what's going on?" it was Harry who had eventually broke the silence.

"Harry sit down will you" Rhiannon asked and he sat down in front of the desk again, Rhiannon sat opposite him, and Minerva set about placing silencing wards around the office before joining Rhiannon and standing behind her, her hand resting on her shoulder to let her know that she was there and that she had her support.

"Professor?" Harry asked again, looking at both Minerva and Rhiannon in turn.

"Harry, this is going to be hard for me to say, so please don't make it any harder for me then it has already proven to be"

Harry looked at her with confusion but he nodded all the same.

"What Rhiannon means is Mr Potter, is that she has been told never to say anything unless she felt that it was truly necessary, her father would most likely be angry with her if he thought she hadn't told you this at the right time, but everyone's needs have to be considered even yours" Minerva said

"Min its ok, thank you" Rhia smiled up at her before turning her attention back to Harry "Harry hand me your consent form please"

Harry handed it to her without question and watched with amazement as she picked up her quill, dabbed it in some ink and signed the bottom of the piece of parchment before passing it the quill to Minerva to do the same. She handed it back to Harry, for she felt it would be better to answer questions than to try and work out where to start with the whole tale.

Harry started at the parchment in disbelief as he read the form:

_This year it is of the opinion of the heads of house and the schools headmistress, that due to these increasingly troubled and dangerous times, students of the 6th and 7th years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry have been given the option of taking part in extracurricular Defence Against The Dark Arts lessons in order to teach them advanced skills in the ways of protection, duelling and combat._

_If you are willing to let your son/daughter participate in these lessons then we would be grateful to you as the parent and or guardian of the student will sign below_

_With thanks Professor Rhiannon_

_Defence Against The Dark Arts Teacher, Hogwarts._

_I Professor Rhiannon Iphigenia Calypso Leto Dumbledore as witnessed By Minerva Celeste McGonagall_

_Hereby give permission for Harry James Potter_

_To Take part in this years Practical Defence Against The Dark Arts Lessons_

_Taught By Professor's RJ Lupin, Rhiannon, M McGonagall, P Sprout, H Slughorn and F Flitwick._

Harry looked up at Rhiannon "But how can you give me your permission, you're my teacher?"

"I know this must be slightly confusing for you Harry, as you may not know, or have worked out from the photos on the ledge there, that I did indeed attend Hogwarts with your parents, and from my Severus's memory that I was best friends with your mother while we were at school." Harry nodded slightly he still looked rather confused.

"But what has that got to do with you signing my consent form?" he asked again

"What you may also know is that Sirius, your fathers best friend was your Godfather at your fathers request, the choice of your Godmother laid with your mother, and she also chose her best friend from Hogwarts." There was a look of understanding on Harry's face "Your mother also knew that once you were born, and after the prophecy had been made that inadvertently linked you to Lord Voldemort, there must be measures in place for your protection, which she requested mine and my fathers help with, she requested that I become your Godmother, knowing I was or will be a powerful and as skilled as my father. My father and your mother set about placing enchantments, protection spells and wards to keep your location safe. If Voldemort ever found out that he couldn't harm you while I was alive he would seek me out first, rid himself of me before he went after you, which is why after the first war my father sent me into hiding, to keep both of us safe."

"So as long as you are alive and at this school, Voldemort cannot touch me?" Harry asked

"Not entirely Harry, He could, if he wanted too, make an attempt on your life, But what he does not know is that, I would know about it instantly and be summoned to your side, and he would then have to face me instead. Which why he must not know of this connection Harry for your own safety and mine. And this must not be repeated to anyone" harry opened his mouth to speak

"No Mr Potter not even Mr Weasley or Miss Granger are to know of this is that clear? There intentions maybe honourable towards you, but this is not to be repeated to them unless we say so" Minerva said sternly

"Yes Professor" Harry said watching the two women in front of him "But why didn't you tell me before that you were my Godmother, why couldn't I have come to stay with you instead of my aunt and uncle?"

"I asked my father that same question once Harry, and all he said to me, and I'll repeat this to you only once, is that _'It is for the best, it will protect you both until such times as the need for the two of you to stand together is at hand'_ Now Harry I don't pretend to understand what he meant by all that but as long as the truth is kept quiet we are all safe here at the school."

"But Dumbledore placed wards around the school, surely they should have fallen once he died" Harry said "But they are still in place, he is bound to know that there is a Dumbledore at the school, there has to be for his wards to work wouldn't he"

"Rhiannon smiled, I'm glad to see you have inherited some of Lily's smarts Harry" she maid with humour twinkling in her eyes "Yes that was one of the reasons my father wanted me to return to the school as well, to make sure his wards held"

"But won't Voldemort know that they haven't fallen?" he asked

"Lucky for us, he hasn't seemed to have caught onto that, but its only a matter of time" Minerva said "If you have no more questions Harry I think you should be returning to you dormitory its getting late and no doubt, Mr Weasley and Miss Granger will be wondering where you are?"

"Um I have one question Professor Rhiannon?"

"Yes what is it Harry?" Rhia asked, his whole demeanour had now seemed to go from a strong and bold young man, to a embarrassed child who was about to be scolded for what he was about to ask.

"After all this is over , i mean the war is over and things are well back to normal, can I……." he paused trying to compose himself "Can I come live with you? I mean just until I get my own place?" Harry looked at her now realising that in some small way this was the closest he would get to having a real family since Sirius died

"Harry, course you can, I mean that is if Minerva doesn't mind?" she asked looking back over her shoulder

"Yes Harry you can come live with us" she said looking at Rhia "At McGonagall house"

"Thank you professor" Harry said he stood and went back over to look at the photos again, he picked up the one with his parents in, he looked at it sadly

"Harry, would you like a copy of that?" Rhia asked standing up from her desk and making her way over to the window, she placed her arm around the young man's shoulders

"Yes please professor" he said looking at her

Minerva sat down in Rhiannon's vacated seat and watched the scene in front of her_, Harry and Rhiannon were almost the same in height, but Rhiannon was still the taller of the two. Rhia waved her wand and duplicated the photo, and gave the copy she had just made to Harry, Minerva could just hear Harry mumble an emotional thank you before completely catching Rhia off guard by giving her hug, Minerva smiled at the scene in front of her, at least in some small way the two of them had the family they had always longed for, and as she thought of them as family, she realised that she too now had the loving family that she had always craved._

"Off you go Harry" Rhiannon said "Before your missed, I'll see you in class"

He nodded and wiped his eyes before he walked towards the door, he stopped beside Minerva and before either of them knew what was happening he had put his arms around her too "Thank you professor" he whispered before breaking apart from their brief hug, and left the office, heading back to the Gryffindor common room.

Rhiannon looked at Minerva before collapsing in a heap on the floor, her emotions finally getting the better of her, like she knew they would. Minerva was at her side in seconds.

"Rhia love what ever is the matter?" she asked pulling her into her arms as she sat down beside her

"I tried not to let it get to me, really I did. I guess I'm not as immune to it all as I thought, I really do miss him" Rhia said tears started to fall heavily now.

"Albus?" Minerva questioned gently "Its only natural to miss those we have loved and lost, your not any weaker for it, if anything at all it makes us stronger. It makes us realise how precious life really is"

"Always the voice of reason, sometimes it sounds as though you swallowed one of those daft muggle books my father loved reading all the time" Rhia managed, her voice a little shaky, but still she gave her a watery smile

Minerva just gave her a smile and kissed the top of her head "You look tired, come on lets get you back to your rooms" Minerva helped her to stand and they made their way out of the office and classroom and across the corridor "Rhia what's your password this time you keep changing it?' Minerva asked her asked her after a few failed attempts

Rhia gave her a smile "Its Silver Tabby" the moment she said these words the painting changed into an archway and beyond it the door.

Minerva blushed slightly at the obvious reference to herself in the password Rhia had chosen to her chambers as she led her inside. "I'll let you rest Rhia, I'll see you in the morning"

"No please Min" Rhia had taken hold of her hand "Please stay"

Minerva couldn't deny her, she was so obviously upset and needed her to comfort her. She nodded and watched the smile that now appeared on Rhiannon's face, as she led her inside pulling Minerva into a warm embrace along with many heated kisses.

The next evening at dinner, Harry, Ron and Hermione had noticed the two vacant seats at the staff table, and it was clear that they hadn't been the only ones that had noticed either, everyone one else in the great hall kept watching the door to the entrance hall.

"Harry, you never did tell us where you went last night after dinner, we thought you were behind us on the way to the common room?" Hermione asked

"Sorry I had to ask the Professor something, I waited behind in the hall" Harry said

"Mum sent mine and Gin's letters back this morning, so we can attend the classes, Hermione got her's too" Ron said "Mum said she expected to receive yours as well Harry, thought you'd ask her, she sees you as a son you know"

"Thank her for me Ron, but mine has already been signed" Harry replied

"Who si..." Hermione started before she was cut off by Ginny and Luna who had rushed through the entrance to the Great hall

"What's gotten into you two?" Hermione asked, looking at the huge grins on the girls faces

"McGonagall and Rhiannon" Ginny smiled "Had another rather heated discussion outside Professor Rhiannon's classroom just now, and when I say heated they were rather friendly and flirtatious with each other"

"what about?" Hermione asked

"Get this, seems strange really but she gave in, they had an argument about McGonagall's hairstyle" Ginny said "Professor Rhiannon wants her to wear it down or….well I'm not going to repeat that bit, but I think she agreed to a compromise"

"I think it makes her look much younger, and prettier" Luna said her soft voice was just above a whisper as she sat down next to Neville (students were now allowed to sit where it pleased them during meal times, but it was only Luna who took advantage of it choosing to sit beside those she considered her best friends other than members of her own house).

"Thanks Luna" Ron said putting his knife and fork down on his plate "I don't think McGonagall and pretty are best in the same sentence when I'm eating my dinner"

"But its true, they were on their way here when we saw them isn't that right Ginny" Luna said

"Yeh they should be here soon" Ginny said and the five of them turned their heads towards the door and then back to Ginny, they listened as Ginny and Luna told them what they had just seen and heard less then ten minutes ago

_----------Flashback----------_

"_Come on Luna, the others will be waiting for us down at the feast" Ginny said as the two girls hurried through the corridors towards the great hall_

"_Ginny, isn't that Professor McGonagall and Professor Rhiannon" Luna asked stopping to look down the all but empty corridor if it wasn't for the two female figures towards the end._

"_Luna come on, stop dawdling" Ginny said sounding a little irritated, she'd promised Harry she wouldn't be too long_

"_They seem to be arguing again" Luna said her curiosity starting to get the better of her and she started to step closer to the arguing women_

"_Luna" Ginny called out, trying not to be too loud, Luna didn't answer, instead she crept closer giving Ginny no option other than to follow if she had any hope of dragging her dreamy friend away_

_Luna hid behind the statue just outside the defence against the dark arts class, it was large enough to hide the two of them comfortably "If we're caught" Ginny said which only earned her a smile from Luna_

"_Rhia you can't be serious, I'm not doing it, not for you or anyone, its one thing when we are alone, but not……don't you dare look at me like that" Minerva said_

"_Min I'm not asking for much, last night you said you'd do anything to keep me happy, didn't you" Rhia smiled at her_

_Minerva nodded slightly "But this, please Rhia, I'm not comf.."she started but she was cut off as Rhiannon raised her hand to Minerva's cheek, Minerva leaned her face into Rhia's hand craving the warmth that the contact gave her._

"_Minerva dear, I'm not asking for much, really, just wear it in a simple braid once maybe twice a week"_

"_Rhia I don't know if I can, the students are that used to seeing me a certain way"_

"_Is that It, your worried of what others will think of you if you change your image in the slightest way" Rhia said "Come on Min, they don't care how you wear your hair." Rhia waved her wand at her own hair, and now instead of her waist length pin straight dark hair, it now fell down her back in soft Auburn ringlets "Look, see not difficult, and the students won't give two bricks"_

"_You're a lot younger than me Rhia, its different"_

"_Min my love. Its got nothing to do with age, nothing at all, I could put years on my face if it would help you feel better"_

"_Rhia" Minerva said giving her a slight smile "As amusing as that maybe, I think it would give the students a bit of a fright" she laughed a little "But I still don't feel comfortable with it"_

"_Please Min, for me, I won't ask another thing from you, well not just now anyway might ask you for something a little later" she smirked which earned her a slap on the arm_

"_You are unbelievable sometimes Rhiannon, but I love you for it" Minerva said reaching her hands behind her head and releasing her long ebony coloured hair from its tight bun "If it will keep you happy, and get you off my back for a while"_

"_Much better" Rhia smiled as she flicked her wand again, this time at Minerva's hair and it styled itself in an elegant braid which went halfway down her back._

"_Don't ever do this to me again" Minerva smiled placing her hand on Rhia's cheek and stroked lightly "You know I can't resist those puppy eyes you throw at me and I never could, even when you were a student"_

_Rhia smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek "Thank you for humouring me"_

_Ginny looked at Luna with a bewildered expression on her face as the two professors walked passed where they were hiding arm in arm"Hermione was right, they really are an item"_

"_I think they look sweet" Luna said as she come out of hiding "McGonagall looks pretty with her hair like that don't you think?"_

"_I guess so, it makes her look younger, come on we need to get to the great hall and tell the others, there's a short cut down here, Fred and George told me about it years ago" Ginny said grabbing Luna's arm and hurrying off down the opposite corridor_

_----------End Flashback----------_

"Hey Gin, snap out of it" Harry smiled "Your toast will get cold" Ginny had gone into a bit of a daydream after they had finished telling the others what they had just seen.

"Sorr_y_ Harry" Ginny gave him a smile causing his cheek to flush a light shade of pink "Hey look, there's McGonagall" she said

And sure enough, much to the amazement of the rest in their group, not to mention the rest of the students, there was Professor McGonagall, and Rhiannon exactly how they said they would be.

"See' Luna said dreamily "Pretty" she smiled and waved at them as they passed them

Rhia gave Luna a smile and rested her hand on her shoulder before lowering herself to speak to her "How are you Luna dear, I trust your father is keeping well?"

"Oh yes thank you Professor, oh here's that form he sent it back an hour ago, oh and a copy of the new Quibbler for you, thought you might find it interesting" she beamed at her "Oh and I'm keeping just well Professor"

Rhia gave her a smile and took the other offered pieces of parchment from the other students at Gryffindor table

"Professor McGonagall?" Luna questioned as she walked away, causing her to turn around "I think it suits you by the way, makes you look much prettier, and younger than usual. You should wear your hair differently more often" she gave Minerva a huge smile

"Thank you Miss Lovegood" it was all Minerva could think of to say as she looked around at some of the others students in the hall, all of them smiling at her admiringly. "Rhia" she said calling her over and they headed up to the staff table

"See I told you none of them would give two bricks how you wore your , and I have to agree with Miss Lovegood, it does make you look beautiful" Rhia smiled as she took her usual seat at the head table

"Rhia, I must commend you, Minerva hasn't worn her hair like that since your disappearance" It was Pomona who spoke as she handed her the forms that had been given to her this morning by her students "Its good to have the old Minerva back"

Rhia smiled at her then looked over at Minerva who still hadn't made it to her seat, she had the most beautiful smile she'd seen for a long time now, it was clear she was enjoying the attention. 'It was good to see the old Minerva back'

* * *

_Authors notes 2: well i hope you enjoyed that chapter as much as i enjoyed writing it, some of the characters background there as well, which i thought was appropriate. Now as promised the meaning of Rhiannon's full name, it took me ages to find a name that i wanted that sounded good and had the meaning i wanted, would have had it up sooner lol if I'd found it quicker, anyway_

_Rhiannon Iphigenia Calypso Leto Dumbledore _

_Rhiannon: as mentioned way back in my authors note for chapter 1 Rhiannon is a name with Welsh Mythological origins and means "Great Queen"_

_Iphigenia: A Greek myth name meaning "Strong Born"_

_Calypso: A Greek Myth name meaning "To Conceal"_

_Leto: Another Greek Myth name which means "The Hidden one"_

_so putting all that together her name in a way means: a "Great Queen, Strong Born to conceal the hidden one" hope that kinda makes sense lol, it did to me._

_Minervarulez xx_


	13. Chapter 13: Duelling Lessons

_Disclaimer: As before the only character i own in this story is Rhiannon Dumbledore. The others as always belong to JK Rowling, as with the characters, i don't not own any of the harry potter concept (spells etc) used withing this chapter._

_A/N: heres the next chapter, sorry it took so long to update, but the way i work my fics is turn about lol so the next to get updated will be one of my HG/MM fics._

_This is and MM/OC (femslash) fic so if you don't like don't read its as simple as that_

* * *

**Chapter 13: Duelling lessons**

Rhiannon groaned as the morning light shone through her curtains, rolling over to get away from the offending light only to be met by a half naked but smiling Minerva McGonagall.

"Morning Rhia" she smiled

"What time is it, bloody sunshine, no consideration" Rhiannon replied

"Its 6.30, and a good morning would have been nice" Minerva teased gently

"I'm sorry, you should know by now I don't do mornings, and besides I didn't expect you to still be here when I woke up, your not usually" Rhiannon smiled placing a light kiss on the side of her mouth "what's changed"

"I don't know, I guess I just couldn't leave you anymore, I hate leaving you in the early hours, we spend so little time together as it is" Minerva gave her a sad smile

"Yeh well, there is one simple solution to that" Rhiannon said placing her hand lightly on Minerva's cheek "You could just move your things into here, or I could move my stuff to your rooms"

"I...I...Rhia I don't know...are you sure its what you want?" she asked

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know, students will start to talk, I know the staff does ... well most of them do"

"Well we'll just give them something to talk about, I'm not concerned about what the students will think, I'm more concerned about how you'd feel about it?"

"You'd have to move your things into the Headmistresses rooms, they are much bigger than these" Minerva smiled

Rhiannon looked at her "You're sure?"

"Never been more sure of anything, I'll have the house elves move your things after breakfast" Minerva said smiling. Rhia smiled back at her.

_Rhiannon gave her the most beautiful smile she had ever seen, one of love, tenderness and happiness rolled into one, she hated to be the one to spoil the moment but she didn't want either of them to be late, for she knew if they stayed wrapped around each other much longer then neither of them would make it to breakfast on time._

Rhiannon pressed her lips against Minerva's lightly to begin with, but increased the pressure and intensity of the kiss as Minerva responded in kind before that annoyed need for air reared its ugly head.

"I should be going" Minerva said softly resting her forehead against Rhiannon's. kissing her forehead lightly before she slipped out of bed wrapping a sheet around her as she searched the floor for her clothes that lay disregarded across the floor. Rhiannon smiled at the scene before her cuddling her knees up to her chest as she watched her lover, the way the light was shining through the gap in the unopened curtains making her look even more attractive than ever.

"What you smiling at?" Minerva asked catching her staring at lovingly as used a cleansing charm, got dressed and charmed her hair up (this time back in its usual trade mark bun – much to Rhia's disappointment).

"Oh am I not allowed to smile while I watch the loveliest of creatures, not to mention the sexiest, dress in the morning" Rhiannon smiled, almost laughing at how incredibly corny that actually sounded once she had said it.

"You my dear are incredibly cheeky, and I think you should start getting changed as well" she smiled and threw her bathrobe at her "Oh remember Remus is arriving this afternoon, and the class is arranged to take place after dinner this evening. There was a notice this morning reminding the students in their common rooms this morning. Not to mention a reminder for the staff."

"Minerva relax it will all be fine, we have no classes this afternoon, so once Remus arrives we can discuss the format and layout etc., it's all going to be fine" by his time Rhia had gotten out of bed and slipped on the robe making her way across to stand before her. "I'll see you at breakfast" she place a light kiss on Minerva's cheek and received a small smirk as Minerva left her rooms. She stared at the door for a few moments (if she was honest she was watching them just incase Minerva walked back through them, wishful thinking) before she set about her usual morning routine.

XXXXXXXXXX

The morning classes seemed to pass quickly, and after lunch Rhiannon and Minerva made their way out of the schools main entrance. It wasn't that cold but still the slight cool breeze made it seem slightly chilly than it really was, and despite herself Rhiannon gave an involuntary shiver, which hadn't gone unnoticed by Minerva.

"You ok Rhia love?, your not cold are you?" she asked

"No I'm fine." She gave Minerva a warm smile.

They were of course awaiting the arrival of one Remus John Lupin. He had promised to arrive at the school early that afternoon, so they could discuss (with the other heads of house) how they thought these lessons should pan out. He was running slightly late, but neither Minerva nor Rhiannon minded in the slightest, neither of them had any classes that afternoon, and besides any excuse to be alone in the others company was a good one.

"It's a shame Horace said he would no longer be attending the classes, I know he said he still supports the idea that's the main thing" Minerva said

Rhiannon knew she would say something along these lines, she knew it bothered Minerva not to have all her heads of house involved with this project. "Minerva, we knew it would happen, the minute all his precious Slytherin students left the hall a few nights ago, we knew his heart was no longer in it"

"Oh I know, but I wanted all the head's of house involved"

"But we can't always have everything the way we want it now can we Headmistress McGonagall" came an unexpected reply, both women turned around and were greeted by none other than the man they had been waiting to meet, they gave him a smile.

"Remus!" Rhia smiled wrapping her arms around her old friend in greeting " What took you so long you old wolf"

"Ah I was ……um how do I put this delicately…….pleasantly otherwise detained" he gave Rhiannon sly but telling smile.

"Ah say no more" she laughed

"What have I missed something?" Minerva asked, Rhia laughed leaning to whisper something in her ear "Oh right'" she felt the slight blush creep up to her face at her own naivety.

"Lets go inside, its kinda chilly out here ain't it?" Remus said

"Good idea, the others are awaiting us in the staff room" Minerva said, she stepped towards the main door at it opened for her automatically and the three friends went inside.

XXXXXXXXXX

"We should start off simple, maybe just a recap of what has been learned so far?" Remus suggested

"That sounds good, but won't the students get bored, I mean they will loose interest if that's all they do" Pomona said

"Not every lesson will be like this, and besides it is safer this way as we will bring al the students to the same level. This isn't all to do with fun you know Pomona this is serious" Rhiannon sounded a little annoyed "So what if they get a little bored, it means that they aren't paying the attention they should"

"Rhia" Remus said calmly, doing his best to calm the rage he knew would soon come, Rhia looked across at him a nodded as she moved to stand behind Minerva "Sorry, but its true"

Pomona nodded "Very well"

"Filius" Minerva prompted "Whats your opinion?, you have been very quiet throughout this meeting."

"I am all for the students to have a brief recap but Pomona is right we need to keep them interested" he said, Rhia began to protest a bit but Minerva raised her hand to silence her. Rhia feeling like a berated school girl at that point folded her arms across her chest in defiance, making Remus and Pomona smile, she just glared back at them.

"What do you suggest them Filius?" Minerva asked

"I don't know, maybe a demonstration" he said thinking for a bit, "Maybe two of us could duel each other. Friendly of course, nothing too serious, it might show them some of the skills they could learn, techniques they could pick up." Everyone looked eagerly at Rhiannon, awaiting her response. She smiled a little.

"That sounds like an interesting idea" she said contemplating the possibilities. "I would enjoy kicking your ass again Remus"

"So its settled then?" Minerva asked "Demonstrations and recapping for the first lesson?" They all nodded their agreement "Now the other matter, I know I'll be taking charge of the Gryffindor's in Rhiannon's stead as Herself and Remus will be leading these lessons. But we need to find away to get the Slytherin's involved?"

Rhia sighed, not this again she thought "Minerva, they chose not to take part We, no YOU gave them that choice. But I guess if they hear other students talk about the lessons then they will realise what they are missing out on. We could post a message on their board as well stating that if they change their minds to come and speak to one of us, or to their head of house."

"Ok that sounds like a good suggestion" Minerva said "I hope some of them will come around soon"

"I'm sure they will Minerva" Remus said

"We should be going" Filius and Pomona said, they both had classes to teach this afternoon.

They made their goodbyes and left the headmistresses office.

"Can't wait to kick my ass huh, well just so you know, I'm a lot better and more experienced than the last time we duelled." Remus smiled

"Yes well so am I, there's not much else to do when you've been sent into seclusion of sorts" Rhia smiled

_Minerva watched the exchange curiously, neither of their competitive attitudes towards each other had changed. The two of them had been the same while they were students, each one trying to out do the other ones grades, and nine times out of ten it was Rhiannon who always came out on top and she had the feeling it would be the same this time as well._

"Anyway now that I have you two alone, I have a favour to ask?" he said he clasped his hands together nervously "Well its kind of a request really" he said

"Oooo now you've peaked my interest, come out with it Moony" Rhia said

"I was wondering if you, the both of you would act as my witnesses?" he said

"Witnesses?" Rhia asked

"Oh Rhia and I thought I was being slow before" Minerva smiled "I'll be happy to Remus, who's the lucky girl then?"

"What your getting married?" Rhiannon asked her voice raised in excitement "Oh wow congratulations" she said giving him a hug. "When were you gonna tell me all bout this then, who is it?"

Remus smiled "Well if you stopped asking me questions I'll tell you"

"Sorry" Rhia said sitting down "but its not everyday you find out that your best friend is getting married"

"I know. Me and Nymphadora will be extremely pleased if you could attend, and to maybe let the children come as well"

"Congratulations to you both" Minerva smiled shaking his hand "I take it you will inform the children after the lesson?" this comment earned her a curt nod "Well let me know when and I'll make that arrangements, no doubt I'll be in everyone's bad books if I prevent any of them from going"

XXXXXXXXXX

As dinner drew to a close Minerva stood from the head table "Can I have your attention students, those of you attending lessons this evening could you please return to the great hall in an hour" there was muttering at the tables "Prefects could you escort the students back to the dormitories when ready"

Once she had sat back down Rhiannon gave her a strange look.

"If we kept them back straight after their dinner Rhia dear, the likely hood of them feeling very unwell is great. They have just had their dinner and it would be wise to let them settle. Plus it gives us the advantage of setting things up for when they do arrive.

"Ah good idea, I never thought..." Rhiannon started

"You not thinking, there's a great change" Remus smiled

"You can shut up, I'm so gonna kick your werewolf butt" she said playfully

Minerva was sitting in-between them at the head table and couldn't help but smile at the exchange "Why is it whenever the two of you are in the same room together, you suddenly get competitive" she asked

They both looked at each other then back at Minerva and shrugged with a smile.

_xxxxxxxxxx An hour later xxxxxxxxxx_

The hall had been emptied of the house tables and chairs, where the staff table once was there was a long low stand like table, where Remus and Rhiannon would be doing their demonstrations throughout the lesson.

Filius Flitwick and Pomona Sprout had just finished placing a number of practise dummies around the room just as the first students had started to arrive. Soon enough the hall was filled with the 6th and 7th year Gryffindor's, Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's allowed to attend, each of them in small groups chatting animatedly.

"We need to spilt the comfort groups as soon as possible" Rhia whispered in Minerva's ear, she nodded in agreement and she set Filius and Pomona that task.

"Ok can we have some silence please!" Rhiannon called "We all know your eager to get started with today's lesson, but before we start I want to you read the rules on that board and then once the groups have been selected we will begin with a friendly demonstration" the minute she mentioned they were all going to be spilt up there was instant protests.

"I know you don't want to be separated from your friends, but there is the likely hood that 'if' you take part in any fighting it won't be your best friends standing beside you, it maybe a complete stranger fighting for the same cause, so you'll need to learn to fight and trust others" Rhiannon said

The students fell silent as they listened. Pomona whispered something in her ear.

"The lists of groups are on the board, all you will be doing today is a quick recap lesson. We want to make sure each one of you are at the same level." she made her way to the long platform at the head of the hall. Followed by Remus.

"It was suggested that you have a small demonstration before we start each lesson, Myself and Professor Rhiannon here are in agreement that we will only use the spells and charms we will be working with this lesson" Remus spoke as he also made his way to the platform. Each of them made their way to opposite ends of the platform and turned to face the students.

"Ok class!" Minerva called "Professor Rhiannon and Professor Lupin are going to give us a short demonstration, now can you tell me the sort of spells you'll expect to find useful in a duel?" she asked the students "These will be some of the ones our professors will be allowed to use, but remember this is to be a friendly demonstration" she turned her head and gave them a slight smirk as both of them appeared to roll their eyes and groan in protest. As several students raised their hands to answer.

'Expelliarmus' 'Protego' 'Rictusempra' 'Stupefy' 'Everte Statum' 'Impedimenta' 'Incendio' 'Aguamenti' 'Ascendio' 'Immobulus' the spells kept coming fast for around ten minutes more before Minerva called a stop to it as many of the students started to get silly with them.

"Ok are you both ready?" she asked turning to face Remus and Rhiannon "You are to use the spells provided by the students, and any that you wish as well, but nothing to serious remember this is just a practise and a demonstration"

They both nodded towards her before facing each other once more. The both bowed to each other before raising their wands and taking positions.

"Professor Flitwick will you give them the signal when to start" Minerva asked before making her way to stand towards the right hand side of the hall, behind Rhiannon. This only served to affirm Remus's suspicions that they had indeed rekindled their past relationship.

He was dragged out his thoughts quickly as tiny professor Flitwick shot bright blue sparks from the tip of his wand.

"**Ascendio**" Rhiannon was the first to cast catching Remus off guard slightly with her speed, he was raised slightly off the ground. Some of the students could be heard sniggering in the background but the two duellers blocked out all other noise the best they could.

"_Finetie incantauim_" Remus said "_Stupefy_" he called but Rhiannon dodged his spell easily and so the rapid firing of spells began.

"_Incendio_"

"**Protego…….. ****Expelliarmus**"

"_Defendo_"

"**Everte Statum**"

"_Immobulus_"

"**Rictusempra**"

"_Protego_"

"**Stupefy**"

There was cheering and calls from the students throughout the display of casting and obvious duelling flare displayed by both professors and so it continued for another ten minutes

"_Aguamenti_" Remus fired and Rhiannon only just dodged the jet of water that shot from Remus's wand.

'That does it' Rhiannon thought "**Carpe Retractum**" she yelled and Remus was caught in what appeared to be some sort of magical force which was pulling him closer and closer towards her.

To say he was caught off guard was a bit of an understatement he was shocked.

She let him go and took advantage of his momentary distraction and obvious confusion "**Expelliarmus****………….**" His wand flew from his hand "**Stupefy**" it was all over he was stunned and laying on the floor Rhiannon smiled as she picked up his wand.

"Professor Rhiannon Wins" Flitwick called shooting bright blue sparks from his wand again. The female students in the hall were all cheering for their Defence Against the Dart Arts professor while the boys looked a little embarrassed for Professor Lupin.

Rhiannon thanked the students before helping Remus up and handing him his wand.

"Now not all duels will be like that, we were only doing that for fun and to demonstrate how fast and energy consuming Duels can be. What you will be doing today will be the simple spells that will be useful in a duel. Such as Stupefy, Expelliarmus etc"

"Over the course of these lessons the spells and techniques you'll learn will increase in difficulty and the control you'll need to perform them. Now I trust you all know your groups, introduce yourselves to each other if you don't already know everyone and we will begin"

There was a scattering of students running off in each direction, there was fifteen groups in total, the staff had agreed to the spells they would teach and each had three groups (they decided to rotate between them each lesson) and so they began.

The lesson lasted for two and a half ours before the staff came to the agreement that it was time to end tonight's lesson,.

"Ok class well done, we're pleased with your progress so far the next lesson will take place the same time next week" Rhiannon looked across at Remus and he nodded his head in confirmation. "Good class dismissed"

"Miss Granger, Mr Weasley, Mr Potter and Miss Weasley could you remain behind for a few minutes" Minerva asked

"Yes miss" they chorused as the approached their three remaining Professors.

Rhiannon waited until the hall was clear before she spoke "Well done, I was really impressed, I guess 'Dumbledores Army' paid off eh" she teased gently "Remus" she said taking a step back so he could speak with them. She went across to Minerva.

"Professor?" Hermione questioned looking up at her old professor

"Hermione dear I am no longer your teacher, so please call me Remus" he smiled "Now yes there was something I wanted to ask of the four of you. I have squared it with your Head of House and the Headmistress of course, but how would the four of you like to attend a wedding at the end of the month?" he asked

The four of them stared at him "Who's wedding?" Ginny asked she was the one who found her tongue first.

He smiled at her "Mine of course, mine and Dora's"

Ginny and Hermione squealed with excitement and jumped up to give him a hug "Congratulations, yes we'll come"

Ron and Harry smiled at him and waited for Ginny and Hermione to let go of him before congratulating him and shaking his hand.

"Rhiannon and Minerva will be escorting you on the day, they are also serving as my witnesses. So there will be no fear for your safety while your off school grounds."

They bombarded him with questions and Rhiannon and Minerva watched silently, they obviously cared a great deal for their old professor and it clearly showed in their displays of friendship and love as they talked about the wedding and Tonks, how I started.

"I think we should call it a night guys" Rhiannon called, the students all turned to face her giving her a slight nod, there was no use arguing with their professor "Remus, thank you for agreeing to take part in these lessons, I can't think of anyone who could handle defeat as gracefully as you did this evening" she smirked at him

"Now Rhia you know that spell you cast wasn't fair" he smiled "But well all in good fun" he stood and shook her hand "I best be getting back, I told Dora I'd try not to be too late"

"We'll all walk you to the entrance" Minerva said

The said their goodbyes to Remus at the entrance and Rhiannon and Minerva escorted the four remaining students to their dormitory – as it was late they didn't want to risk them being caught out in the corridors so late.

"Goodnight kid" Rhia smiled as the went through the portrait if the fat lady.

"Night professors" they said and the two women made their way through the corridors towards their chambers.

"You know this is a little weird" Rhiannon smiled

"What is dear?" Minerva asked

"This…… I keep wanting to turn off down different corridors to get to my old rooms" she laughed "I guess I need to get used to living somewhere different"

Minerva smiled at her as they reached the portrait of the four Hogwarts founders next to the stone gargoyle that was the entrance up to Minerva's office.

"I changed the password its _Raven love_" the portrait swung open at the mention of the password and Minerva ushered Rhiannon inside.

"Why that?" Rhia asked

"I felt like it and well I love you and you have dark hair so you are my Raven Love" she smiled at Rhiannon.

"You know what Minerva McGonagall, has anyone ever old you that you're an incredible romantic, even if a little strange"

"I believe you just did" Minerva smiled catching Rhiannon's lips with her own.

* * *

_A/N: well there it is the next chapter. i know it a bit fluffy in parts etc but i didn't think you'd mind. As always please do review cos ya know the more you review the more likely i am to update lol_

_Thanks to those who reviewed my last chapter xxChocolateChipxx and Gina, i'm glad your still with me _

_**WARNING**_

_however i have come to a decision on this story, many of you are just clicking on it and not reviewing...SO if not many of you review this chapter than thats it no more for this fic lol you have all been warned so if you want me to continue then all you have to do is review._

_Minervarulez_


End file.
